Journals of Clan Highwind: Dear You
by Gantz Gun
Summary: The tales of a certain clan native to the country of Loar in the region of Jylland, of their mysterious young leader from another world, and of their struggles in this mystical land... These are their stories..
1. Prologue part 1

Hello all, Gantzgun74 here with a brand spanking new update for the lot of you at , since I had not uploaded anything for a good long time. As many of you can tell, this is my first real attempt at a Final Fantasy fanfic, or at least, one that's been posted online (though anyone who's read my works, knows that Square Enix's works are a recurring theme for me). During my entire time in Fanfiction though, I have taken my time not only writing and planning my own stories (and getting stuck on them as well, which is why my other works have been on Hiatus for god only knows how long), but also creating characters that I have evolved over time and have grown to value. While my very first two characters, who have turned from overpowered Gary Stu's to somewhat complex characters, and even given their own environment and world (Again, not posted on Fanfiction), this fanfic will feature characters that I created within my second year at Fanfiction, when I was first getting into Final Fantasy, particularly the Tactics subdivision of the franchise.

Looking back on it, these characters were created in my Tactics Advance fandom, and originally were only fan characters created for the sake of it. However, in their creation I've created a group that became essential pieces in a story that was co-written between myself and another author named Nutcase71733. Ever since that story, they've become staple characters in my collection of stories, not only because of their relationships to another character of mine, but because of the diversity between them. With that in mind, I decided to, even though I wanted to properly debut them in sequence to my Crossover Bros Brawl fanfics, cave since said fic hasn't gone anywhere in a long time, and this was the fic that I found the inspiration to write.

Just to be upfront and honest, this fic will have nothing to do with the main characters of FFTA2, as it's focused on my own characters, and their own adventures, throughout the region of Jylland and the world of Ivalice.

But that's enough, you've guys heard me run my mouth enough (Or rather, watched me run my keyboard enough), so it's time to get this fic underway. So to all of you Final Fantasy fanatics out there, I hope you enjoy fanfic, as I had a blast writing it.

[Copyrights for the world of Ivalice, the races of Final Fantasy Tactics A2 (And some coming later from Final Fantasy XII), all belong to the geniuses of Square Enix and Ivalice Alliance. There will be a few other Final Fantasy references strewn throughout as well, so extra points to Square Enix.]

* * *

><p>...<p>

What does it truely mean to live? To exist?

What does it mean to have a purpose in life?

And most importantly, what does it mean to be real?

And in relation, what does it truely mean to pretend?

At what point does pretending become a truth?

...

And at what point does pretending become a lie?

* * *

><p>Gantz Gun Productions presents...<p>

**The Journals of Clan Highwind**

**Book 3**

**Dear you**

A Final Fantasy Tactics A2 based original fanfiction

Title copyright to the creators of 'Higurashi When they Cry' by 07th Expansion.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Young Love in Clan Highwind

* * *

><p>...<p>

"YEE-HAW!" To be honest, in Gantz's perspective, nothing in the world could beat dragon hunting. There was so much to enjoy about the profession, from the diversity of his marks to the diversity of ways to kill them. Dragons were usually huge and powerful creatures, so toppling something that bad always gave him a sense of accomplishment.

And of course, it was fun as hell to antagonize the beasts.

"HAHA! You're gonna have to do better then that!" Gantz yelled as he bounced up and down the top of a dragon's head. The beast was bucking like wild, while the reins the boy held on to was hooked into the dragon's cheeks. "Come on! You call that a buck? You're mother was a Salamander! And Yes... I WENT THERE!" This was responded to by an infuriated roar as the horn covered dragon continued to buck wildly, while it flew a few hundred feet above the ground.

As all of this went on, three figures watched the action unfold on the ground. One was a gruff looking Bangaa (A lizard-like race native to Ivalice) at around 7 foot 2 wearing dark purple dragoon armor plates, topped with a leather helmet and goggles. The Bangaa had an impatient frown on his face, as he watched the dragon continue on. "Peh... What a ssshow-off..." ... Upon making that clear, he couldn't help but grin. "But what can ya' sssay? He learned from the besst after all.. Heh, looksss like he'sss having fun too..." It was common behavior for Bangaa's to hiss out their 'S's given their lizard like appearance.

The second figure was considerably shorter then the Bangaa, likely around 4 foot 6, and more plump as well. Being of the seeq tribe (One could tell by his pig like nose and tail), he wore a hunters jacket that couldn't quite reach all the way around his body, baggy white pants that thankfully did, as well as a ten-gallon hat atop his head. The snout and impatient frown on the man's face continued to follow Gantz and the dragon. "Which is a mystery to _snort_ me, Luk." The Seeq turned to the bangaa. Though he called him Luk, his real name was Lukino, and the word Luk was used simply as an abbreviation. Regardless, a raised brow was given to the bangaa. "How can anyone _snort_ find something like THAT fun?" He pointed upwards as he said that. "Look, I've heard of _snort_ 'Thrill seekin' before, but this? This is just pushin' it..."

The third figure was much different from the first two, being that she was notably female. Being of the Gria Race, she had long slender horns, bat-like wings, and a small tail poking out of a hole on the back of her baggy brown pants. Along with the pants, she wore a simple white and red ensemble, short sleeved, and with an open back, allowing her wings rome to maneuver. She had long pink hair pulled into two pony tails, like orange eyes, and was quite pretty looking. Putting aside appearances however, she watched the sky as carefully as Lukino and the Seeq. Though unlike either of them, her eyes were widened, as if in panic or terror, seemingly heedless of the conversation her two friends had started. "What do you think, Rose?" The Seeq turned to the gria girl, known as Rosaline or simply 'Rose' to her friends, but looked confused to find an astonishing lack of response. "Rose?"

She only continued to look to the sky with her worried expression, otherwise unaware that the seeq was now trying to speak directly to her.

When Lukino himself took notice, he rolled his eyes at the display, seeming quite annoyed. "Great... 'Little Misss horomonesss' isss at it again..."

This, in turn, caught the Seeq's attention, "_SNORT_ What are you talking about Luk?" He motioned to the gria with a raised brow. "She's just worried about _snort_ Gantz. They ARE dating after all, _snort_ So what's wrong with that?"

Scoffing at the question, Lukino waved him off. "Jarvisss, she'sss ALWAYSSS worried about the kid... He'sss been through and handled far worsse crap then thiss, you should know that." He rubbed his chin a moment, obviously trying to think of one of those times. "Don't you remember that one missssion that ended up turning into a Behemoth hunt?" Jarvis the Seeq lowered his head with a shrug; oh he knew about that alright. That mission was what made Gantz a celebrity amongst monster hunters.

"I've heard of it _snort_. It was the main reason why I sought ya'll out to join the clan... figured you'd be _snort_ pretty rich after that event." He got rid of his little grin, before shrugging. "Anyways, I guess ya _snort_ have a point... But still, Gantz may be a daredevil, if nothing else. I don't blame Rose for _snort_ worrying about the kid. " He crossed his arms as his gaze turned back to the sky. "He does seem to like going about things the hard _snort_ way."

The Bangaa shrugged himself, looking concerned himself, but less so then Jarvis and Rosaline. "Granted he doesss, but if you asssk me? 'What doesssn't kill ya, makesss ya stronger', and in this kid'sss casse, he'll become a forccce to be reckoned with... And he'sss tough ass he iss already."

**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone on the ground squinted as a jet of flames shot out of the obviously furious dragon's mouth, it's bucking intensifying. Atop the dragon, one could make out a small dot bouncing around atop the creature, making it's way down the neck. "Pfff... Perfect... It'sss breathing fire now..." So muttered the bangaa as he tried to watch on, squinting while doing so.

Rosaline only watched on, her expression squinting, but no less horrified.

Jarvis cursed under his breath, as he covered his eyes. "Luk, if that kid dies horribly because of this, _snort_ I'm blaming you..."

Gantz, meanwhile, lept into the air, the rope he had used as reins tied around his waist, thereby keeping him from falling off the beast completely. Grinning in his snarky fashion, he pulled out his blade, the Eclipse. When the dragon heard him draw the blade, it knew it was in trouble, and as thus, tried to crane it's neck to try and incinerate it's it's passenger. However, the boy was quick, and ducked a jet of flames that came close to hitting him, but missing by a few inches. Making note to check if he still had eyebrows later, he approached the base of the neck quickly.

Dragons may have been impervious to magic, Gantz's specialty...

But they WEREN'T impervious to a stab wound in a prime nerve pressure point at the base of the neck. A fact the boy knew, and had just taken advantage of...

* * *

><p>(Several hours later)<p>

"And with that last stab, the beast's flames died away, it's roaring stopped, and it's body went still."

Reopening the scene, we find Gantz without his turban (Thus showing off a head of spikey black hair) wearing new dragon scale gauntlets, and holding up a goblet filled with water. He appeared to be standing in front of a bar inside a tavern, telling the story to several grown men and women who listened intently, holding their own goblets filled with various drinks.

Ah the Serene Sprite, Gantz thought. No place like it.

Grinning giddily at his captive audience, he continued the story. "But of course, that lead to another problem. Sure the beast was dead, but now came the problem of it's husk falling out of the sky, threatening to crash against the ground! Taking me with it!" He paused as he listened to the murmorings of the crowd. "Okay settle down please... If you must know, landing was indeed a lot harder then killing the dragon, but it was still easy to do." He grinned as he stretched casually. "All I had to do was ride atop it, JUST long enough to reach close to the ground-"

As the hume boy continued on, we turn our attention to a table not too far from the crowd where Rosaline sat, looking too concerned to drink from her own sugary drink. Sitting along with her was a mature looking young woman with deep brown tanned skin, that was tall and willowy, rabbit ears topping her head of short silver hair. Wearing a light orange tunic and a green cape with a green barret hat, complimented by calf high green boots, she was definately a strange looking figure, but when your race was that of the Viera, strange was accepted. The viera looked to Rosaline's anxious expression with her own concerned one. Rose took a drink of her beverage as she continued to listen in; Gantz's story reaching it's resolution. "Rosaline..." The Gria girl turned to the viera, though she generally kept her in the corner of her eye. "Is something the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself recently."

Rosaline sighed, as she turned her head back to the scene before her; it appeared the boy was overdramatizing his 'hairy' escape from the dragon, by using a short ranged teleportation to teleport off the dragon when it reached the ground. "Oh..." She sighed as she downed the rest of her drink. "I... I just don't know anymore, Luna..." Luna, apparently the viera, looked to Rosaline with a sympathetic expression.

"HAHAH! I'll drink to that!" From the bar, an adult male hume stood up holding his goblet. "To Gantz van Drake and Clan Highwind; conquerers of the Redwings and Borozoi, and heroes of Moorabella!"

"To Clan Highwind! Here-here!" The crowd's cheerful response was followed by them downing their drinks. Even Gantz got into the spirit and downed his water...

Back at her seat, Rosaline blushed as she watched him down his drink, followed immediately by him laughing jovially with the others. She lowered her head whilst Luna's sympathetic expression turned into a curious one. "You just don't know what, Rosaline?" After a second, she turned to look to the crowd. "Does this have to do with Gantz?"

A small nodd was Rose's response. "Y-yes..." There was a small sigh. "Luna... Do you think my worrying about Gantz's wellbeing is over-reacting?"

That seemed to confuse the viera somewhat. "Whatever do you mean Rose? I'm not sure I understand."

"You heard that story!" The Gria girl snapped, looking frustrated. "Gantz is completely reckless... I spent the entirety of the events in that story worrying about his wellbeing and safety, while HE had his fun riding on top that dragon!" Moaning, she rubbed her temples. "Honestly Luna... Is... Is it just me, or does Gantz like playing the 'Daredevil Loner' during missions? I mean, I more then noticed it during the whole 'Clan Redwings' advent, but..."

Luna nodded when Rosaline stopped, an understanding coming between them. "Trust me Rose, I understand." Sighing, she looked to where Gantz sat at the front bar as the crowd began to dissipate and go back to their seats. "Gantz wasn't always like this however. Once upon a time, he used to be very timid and meek." That clearly surprised the gria girl as she turned to Luna with a disbelieving expression. "Oh yes. Issac used to tell me that when he joined the clan, he always second guessed himself out in the field. Once, they were out on an escort mission and the boy refused to leave the cart even by a few inches, fearing an attack from any direction."

The Viera let out a sigh, as she looked to Gantz as he sat at the bar talking to Jarvis, Lukino, and a young male hume wearing a light blue, white, and green kimono, obviously another member of Clan Highwind. "Now look at him, what was once someone so cautious is now someone so reckless... Sometimes I wonder about that boy." She shook her head, before turning her gaze back to Rosaline. "To be honest, while I do worry about his safety as you do, I'm just glad he always turns out okay, despite all of it."

Rosaline groaned, "I know, I know... I am too but... But I..." She blushed a bit as she continued. "I still can't help it... I'm always afraid, I'm afraid of what he'll do next." 'Whack!' went her fist as she hit herself in the head. "I know it's stupid to worry about what hasn't happened yet, or what hasn't happened... but..."

A hand placed itself on the Gria's shoulder in a comforting matter, Luna's arm at the end of the wrist. "Rose, I don't think it's stupid. You're doing what anyone would do... ... Heck, I can't help but worry about that boy myself. He's definately given me and Roland our fair share of heart attacks." Luna shook her head, "We have tried before to confront him before, but he merely shrugged us off."

Rose let out a breath. "At least I know I'm not the only one. Lukino and Jarvis don't seem to think too much of it... Albeit Jarvis is more hesitant about it. Lukino though? He's quite proud of Gantz's stunts."

"That sounds like him." Luna groaned. "Look all I'm saying is, is that while I am glad Gantz is becoming more self-reliant and is capable of looking out for himself, there IS a difference between bravery and stupidity."

"Well what should we do about it?" Luna curled a lock of her silver hair in thought at the question...

... Her expression suddenly brightened, as she turned to Rose, smiling. "Rose... You and Gantz are close right?"

Going wide eyed and then turning red within a couple of seconds, it looked like Rosaline was unsure what to make of that question. "Well... I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean? You two have went out on a date before, haven't you?"

The gria blushed even more. Truth be told, she and Gantz had went out on a date before. It was a simple walk around town followed by dinner in a restaraunt... Did that count as a date? She really wanted to believe it did, since everyone else seemed to think so, but she wasn't really sure. "Well..." Thinking back, Gantz became quite the comedian during that time, trying to make her laugh when he found the opportunity. That could've been him just trying to be casual and making sure she had a good time though...

But...

"I... I think it was a... A date... It wasn't really too much though... Just a stroll around town, then dinner at this restaraunt... Does that count?"

Luna couldn't help but giggle at Rosaline's cuteness, before she nodded. "Yes I would say that is a date Rosaline." Rose blushed even more, biting her lip quite persistently. "Look Rose, what I'm saying is, you like Gantz... Don't you?"

Rose turned to where Gantz sat, chatting between his clan members, laughing at a joke that had been told. She took notice of his raven black hair, his deep cerulean eyes after he laughed and his joking expression as he fired off his counter joke...

"... Y-yes." She sighed, a love struck smile on her face. "Yes I do..."

"And Gantz likes you back?"

That caught Rosaline's attention quickly; obviously she had never thought of that before. "W-well..." She trued to think back to their date, trying to remember if Gantz himself left any hint that he liked her that way. Upon coming up empty, she shrugged helplessly, "I... I don't know..."

Considering this a moment, Luna smiled to the girl. "Well... Why don't you go find out?" That seemed to properly scare Rosaline, making her start a retort, only to be cut off. "Rose... Look. You're never going to know for sure until you try right? So why delay it? And besides, if he does like you, and I'm sure he does, because who COULDN'T like you, maybe he'll listen to you about his antics." She smiled, "One conversation; two birds with one stone."

Unassured, Rosaline turned away, looking red. "I... I don't know..."

Luna smiled as she leaned on the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, you'll be fine." Rosaline looked frightened and confused. "You are a very beautiful individual, I'm more then sure Gantz holds you dear, as the rest of us does. Don't be afraid to find out how close you are too him."

...

"..." Another few seconds passed before Rosaline smiled along with Luna. "Yes... Yes!" She nodded more energetically before standing up out of her chair quickly. "Yeah! Okay! I'll do it! Thank you Luna, thank you!" With that said, she ran over to the bar where Gantz and the others was.

Luna nodded as well, giggling at Rosaline's newfound courage and urgency.

Ah young love.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh Gantz. Riding on the back of a dragon, are you serious?"<p>

"Oh come on Issac, you can't deny that that sounds fun." Gantz responded to the hume male in the Kimono, a sword sheathe latched to the cloth belt, sitting on the stool next to his. He downed his glass of water, apparently having gotten a refill earlier, before turning his attention to Lukino, whom was drinking a cup of saki. Just past him was Jarvis, eating dinner in peace. A little section for the male warriors of Clan Highwind in otherwords. "Sides my plan worked, didn't it? We got dragon hide to sell, and we got the bounty for slaying the beastie."

Issac, the swordsman, looked at Gantz with a questionable stare... Before sighing in defeat. "Yeah... True I suppose..." Scratching behind his head awkwardly a moment, he crossed his arms as he turned back to the boy. "Still, it would have been less risky to come up with a plan, you know." Sighing, he dropped a sugar cube into his tea and began stirring it. "As members of a clan, it usually does a mission good if the clan works together as a team."

Downing another glass of, what Gantz could only assume was, sake, Lukino looked to Issac. The swordsman was thankful to note that he didn't look flushed yet, so the bangaa wasn't really tipsy yet he assumed. "Oh give it a ressst Isssac. No need to lecture the boy on crap he already knowsss." The bangaa shrugged idly as he collected a refill from a cup that was just set down by the bartender and drank it casually.

"Mayhaps you should slow down there Luk _snort_ don't want ya gettin' drunk on us." Gantz looked to Jarvis, whom appeared to be polishing off chocobo wings with potatoes and a caffeinated brew to drink. "We ARE supposed to _snort_ make a good impression you know, so why do _snort_ drink so much sake?"

The Bangaa snorted at the question, before downing another cup. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The barman appeared once more, gave Lukino an odd look, and looked around, trying to figure out whether it would be a good idea to leave another drink or not. "But if you have to know tough guy, it'ss how I unwind after a misssion." He tapped the bar, ordering the barman to leave another cup. Looking hesitant, the man did just that. "Nothin' wrong with that now isss there?" He reached for the cup...

Only to have Gantz swipe it away at the last second, "Yeaaaaaaaah no. That was how we did things in the old days. Now? We're trying to keep up an image." He immediately brought his hand back, keeping the cup away from Lukino. "Hey Waiter! Stop bringing Luk drinks." The waiter nodded, ever understanding the request, as he took the cup from Gantz.

The boy grinned at the deed... Only to see Lukino glaring at him. "... I don't like you kid..."

"Oh get used to it, ya _snort_ big scaley baby, he's just looking out for ya." Jarvis monotoned as he got a mouthful of potatoes.

"Ex-excuse me..."

All four males turned to see Rosaline standing behind them. "Ah Rosaline." Issac smiled at the welcome arrival. "What can we do for you?" Lukino, however, grumbled grumpily at the question, before turning back to the bar.

Non-dettered by Lukino, since she was quite used to his disposition by now, Rose continued. "May I possibly borrow Gantz for a while? I..." She took a breath... It was time to take that step. "I wish to speak with him... In private."

... That caught all KINDS of attention from the clan Highwind members; even Lukino turned his head back to the girl, grinning after he took a second to absorb the request. "Oh-hoh! In private, eh Rossse?" Grinning, he turned to Gantz and elbowed the boy playfully. "Well, well! Thiss ssoundsss sseriousss, lover boy!"

Gantz took the teasing good naturedly, blocking the highly muscled elbow with his own skinny one. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up scale head. She just wants to talk; nothing serious."

Issac joined in the good natured teasing himself, messing up the young paladin's hair with a noogie, "Come on Gantz, a talk always means more then you think. I mean, 'the pen IS mightier then the sword after all', and we all know why."

Jarvis lifted up his cup and caffeinated brew, as if to toast. "Words to live by _snort_ Roland Jr.!" An offhanded comment as that was, it lead to a few chuckles all around, even Rosaline giggled. In truth, Roland, the Clan's resident wiseman was very well respected by the clan due to his well-read nature, and philosophical mindset... However he did come off as preachy sometimes, so the clan liked poking fun at him, though they kept it both playful and respectful either way.

With that said, Gantz stood up from his stool and looked to Rosaline curiously. "So... Where are we going to talk Rose? I'm open for anywhere, really."

The gria girl considered this... "Well-"

"How about the bathroom?" Came Lukino, proving that those last few drinks had made the bangaa quite tipsy. "Get plenty of privaccy in there!" Regardless of whether that was an intended joke or not, Gantz and Rose turned pure red, after all, they were no fools.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Gantz, in a flustered tizzy, waved Lukino off. "Keep the humor CLEAN, Luk, got it?" He slapped his forehead. "I mean, ULTIMA, Lukino, me and Rose are just friends after all!"

...

_'Just friends...' _That phrase echoed in Rose's head even more the Luk's early bit of dirty humor.

Issac, whom had been about to reprimand Lukion for his ill-placed, ill-tasted joke, stopped and winced when he saw Rose's face. Luna, from where she sat, slapped her forehead at Gantz's equally ill-timed response. "Oh, Gantz..."

Gantz himself failed to notice Issac's facial expression, as well as Rosaline's, before he turned back to her. "So you were saying Rose? Where should we cha-" However it was at that moment that he finally noticed the gria's expression, which was properly fuming. "Uh... Is something wrong?" He sounded like he was growing ever concerned.

But of course, concern was NOT going to fix this alone. Rosaline's growl grew in volume before she finally answered with, "You know what? Never mind! Like I'd ever wanna talk to you anyways you... You... GAAAAAAAAGH!" With that frustrated yell, she stormed past the tables and right out the doors of the tavern...

... And Gantz could only stand rooted to that spot, wide-eyed. "What... What just happened?"

"Looks to me like you just earned yourself some trouble with Rosaline."

Gantz jumped in surprise, as did a few other Clan Highwind members, before the looked to another table to see a small, hunched over creature sitting there, reading two stappled sets of paper, three pages for each, with a mace set up against it's chair. The creature appeared male with grey skin, and a small silverish white beard offsetting it's orange, red, and dusty light brown robes. "R-Roland!" Came Luna with a smile. "Wh-when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago my student, though it looks like I arrived just in time too." Smiling humorously, he turned to Gantz. "Before you go running after Rose, Romeo, may I trouble you with your temporary attention? You do help run the Clan's affairs when Marco is not around."

Looking between Roland and the door where Rosaline had stormed out, Gantz looked fairly conflicted. "B-but..." ... Eventually, he groaned, before walking up to Roland's table, and taking a seat. "Please make it quick Roland, I want to make sure Rose is alright."

Roland nodded in understanding, before he held out the papers he appeared to be looking through. "I merely wish you to look at these papers." The boy took the papers and looked through them quickly. "They are requests that I'm sure you will be interested in, young man."

Looking at the papers, Gantz quickly found out why.

* * *

><p>On the paper, the front sheet, it said this specifically.<p>

"To whom this may concern;

It will be Silversun soon, and in Camoa, Silversun means the Great Land Festival! We're looking for people to join in the festivities and help decorate our town! The work will last for five days up until the official opening of the festival, with lodging and board provided! So come one, come all, to our cherished festival!

Sincerely; _The Camoa Great Land Festival Committee_

Request Rank: **A**

Reward: 10,000,000 Gil"

A stamp was prevalent on the paper, a stamp that looked like a thick evergreen tree with the letters 'GLFC' imprinted at the foot of the tree.

* * *

><p>And thus the prologue chapter of Final Fantasy Tactics A2 'Dear You' is now handled, and we have set the stage for the story to come. Make no mistakes, there's going to be more to the story then the Great Land Festival and it's various festivities, and the developing love-affair between our two main characters, Gantz and Rosaline... But what is it on the horizon that would be more interesting then that? Well you'll just see now won't you?<p>

Read and Review everybody!


	2. Prologue Part 2

And thus we have the second part of the prologue for this story up, and I am quite sorry it took so long for me to do it. To be honest, I have up to 4 chapters of this story pre-written on paper. Making the transfer however always seems to be the most strenuous part, either because of some mistakes I need to correct or some such things. (Shrugs) Ah whatever.

In any cases, here is part two of the prologue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue part 2; The Next Job<p>

* * *

><p>Moorabella had always been a snow covered town. It had snowed gently nonstop since the day a student at a nearby Magick Academy, a young man that lived on to be a famous Magick Professor, had managed the impossible, changing the weather into what it was today. No-one who lived in Moorabella really minded since kids loved snow, and blizzards were few and very far inbetween. Speaking of which, though the hour grew past 7 PM, kids could be seen playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, yelling, whooping having a grand old time...<p>

However playing in the snow was the LAST thing on Gantz's mind as he zoomed out of the Serene Sprite restaurant, his boots kicking up fine white powder left and right. The kids yelled in protest as Gantz zoomed past, getting snow all over their jackets. "Sorry! Important Clan Highwind business!" A sorry excuse, but he didn't have time to say something a bit more sincere, pointing himself in the direction he hoped that Rosaline had run in. His mind raced at about the same speed as his running, if not faster, thinking back and trying to figure out why it was that she stormed off.

As he did, he remembered only a few minutes ago back in the Serene Sprite... That Request...

* * *

><p>"A festival?" Gantz looked over the request sheet carefully, trying to find some sort of double meaning or hidden message in the papers. Upon finding none, the boy turned to Roland. "What sort of festival is this Roland."<p>

The old Nu-moh smiled at the curious question. "The Great Land Festival is a summer event where the cities of Camoa and Muscadet celebrate the first settlers that came to this continent, the continent of Loar." He chuckled a bit, "In fact, if you recall from your history classes with me, Camoa and Muscadet were the first settlements built by the brave pioneers who chanced the trek-"

"Which was made so people could escape to a new land while the great hero Gaol and the Thirteen Knights of Aisen fought against the monster king and his forces during the 'Lich Wars'." Gantz finished the lecture for Roland, more then remembering the story. "Yeah, I remember that. So what?" He looked through the request once more. "This Great Land Festival is a big deal?"

Issac chose that time to walk forward, "Well... It pretty much IS the biggest party in Loar. Going there ensures a fun time." A small grin appeared on his face. "I know I wouldn't mind going."

"Going where, kupo?"

Gantz and the others looked to the remaining chair at the table where they saw they were joined by an odd looking creature. Looking to be of the Moogle race, the creature wore a light orange cap with a metal ring on top that allowed a skinny antennae topped with a red ball; the traditional Moogle pom-pom. Match that with small baggy pants and a light blue uniform, and you had a familiar figure. "Ah! Marco, there you are." came Roland with a smile. "Where have you been?"

Marco Stilzken, the moogle and founding member of Clan Highwind, just waved the question off. "Ah, just working on my guns was all, kupo." He pat the holster where he usually held his trusty Silencer, an accurate, single long barreled pistol. "So what are we talking about here? Did I miss anything, kupo?"

"Jussst lover boy sstriking out with Rossie." Gantz was sorely tempted to flip off Lukino, but kept himself composed.

Issac, meanwhile, turned back to the request sheets after glaring at Luk. "As it turns out, the Great Land Festival is in a week and the GLFC is looking for people to decorate Camoa." He smiled a bit. "Who knows? Maybe we can open our own stand and get some other jobs as well."

Curious, the Moogle looked over the request a moment... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "KUPO!"

A few people jumped at this. "What? What is it Marco?" Gantz quickly looked over the request again. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no kupo, it's not that something's wrong... It's that SOMETHING'S RIGHT, kupo kupo!" Marco eagerly jumped his short frame onto the table and pointed at the request. "See? I had heard from a reliable source that Clan 'Prima Donna' was going to perform at this year's 'Great Land Festival'! I was JUST looking for an excuse for the clan to attend and this reqest that fell in our laps is the perfect one, kupo!"

Gantz rolled his eyes at Marco's fandom rant, but appeared half as excited as the moogle was. Clan Prima Donna was a famous group of Songstresses that traveled the lands of Ivalice, delivering supposedly spectacular concerts where-ever they perform. So popular was this clan in fact that their merchandise was delivered to stores all over. From mugs, to Shirts, to caps, to banners... Hell there was even Prima Donna UNDIES if such was to be believed. This sheer number of merchandise was one of the main reasons Prima Donna was one of the top 5 richest clans around, with a very expansive fan following.

"So let's see, fixing up a festival for cash, getting to take in said festival and have fun, and topping all of that, a performance by a widely popular group of musicians." Naming these pros on his fingers, Gantz grinned. "So far I don't see a downside."

"Let'sss not forget," Chimed in Lukino, "That clanss from all over will be attending asss well." He grinned widely, "That could include Chita, that famousss weaponssmith."

"And of course, attending will be good for Gantz." Luna siddled into the conversation with a smile. "It will be a good cultural experience for him since this will be his first Great Land Festival."

Looking amongst the clan members, Roland nodded his head. "In that case, it is decided." He took the sheets in hand. "I shall sign our clan signature to this, pay for the request and we shall leave for Camoa first thing in the morning."

A few of the clan members celebrated at this, more then obviously enjoying the idea. "Sweetness!" Went Gantz as pumped a fist to his side.

"Hey Jarvisss!" With the order official, Lukino returned to the front bar with a grin. "Cancel that nexxxt order of Chocobo Jerkey! We've got sssome packin' to do!"

"Screw you Snort Luk! You know I hate that stuff!"

As that went on, a clearing of a throat caught Gantz's attention, making him turn to Roland. "Gantz, I do not mean to interupt your enjoyment of this whole thing but... Rosaline?"

...

* * *

><p>Gantz was quick to excuse himself and even quicker to rush out the door. Though Rosaline was long gone by the time that meeting ended, he already had a fair idea about where she was and ran through the snow towards there at a breakneck pace. Nearly mowing down pedestrians and slipping on ice three times in total, he crossed the necessary seven blocks, took a left, and found himself at a street lined with shops, shopping stalls, and the like.<p>

Walking down the street, he soon found himself standing before what appeared to be a general store, that the clan normally frequented for supplies for their multiple trips out of town. As Gantz remembered it, it was also well known for holding rare winter flowers up for sell as well.

Walking inside the store, Gantz took a quick look around and found that there was a few customers around, looking amongst the various merchandise, ranging from food, drink, potions, and even a few garden variety tools. However, that wasn't what Gantz was looking for, as he quickly turned to the other side of the store. He smiled when he saw the flower selection there...

Along with Rosaline, whom appeared to be looking through the various flowers as if seeking solace from them. Along with her was another young woman, a viera by the look of her, wearing clothes that looked rustic, dirt covered, and other wise very earthy. He was sure he saw a twinge of the color pink in them however.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened Rosie. How are you?" She said sweetly to the gria girl, her rabbit ears twitching a tad.

The gria let out a big sigh. "I'm fine, miss Gains." She looked up, taking in the various flowers on the higher shelves. "I mean, it's not really his fault-"

"Then I hope that means your not mad at me."

Rose and miss Gains turned to find Gantz, whom looked hopefully to Rose. "Look, Rose. I don't know what it is I said back there, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He held out a hand. "How about we take a walk? Then we can talk, like you wanted."

Rose and Miss Gains looked to each other. "Well..." After a second, Rose turned back to Gantz. "Gantz, I..."

Smiling, Miss Gains gently elbowed Rose. "Oh come on, Rosie." She motioned to Gantz. "Okay yeah, he made a mistake. But if girls gave up on their loved ones after a single mistake, there wouldn't be any successful relationships." She giggled. "Besides, count yourself lucky, this guy certainly looks like a 'Mr. Personality' to me."

A giggling fit took place between Rosaline and Miss Gains, as if laughing at a little injoke, leaving Gantz quite confused. "Uh... Am I missing something?"

"It's nothing Gantz." With that said, Rosaline walked up to the boy, smiling up to him. "Come on, let's go." The young paladin couldn't question any further, as Rose guided him out. "I hope your date goes well Miss Gains! Bye!"

As soon as the two was gone, Miss Gains looked back to her flowers. "Heheheh, young love." With that said, she reached up and plucked a few flowers out of the selection, putting them in a basket. "Well time to go out and advertise the store."

* * *

><p>Out on the snowy streets of Moorabella, Gantz and Rose continued down the main street. All around them, people were retreating into their homes for the night. The couple could tell why as well, the chill the night brought with it combined with the chill of the winter air, making the peaceful little town even chillier then ever. As the two walked on, they stayed side by side, trying to keep each other warm.<p>

"Gantz..."

The young man turned to the gria, tilting his head curiously. "Yes, Rose?"

She was silent a moment... "I'm... Sorry... For snapping at you earlier." A small sigh escaped her systems. "I... wasn't sure what to do..."

... A thankful smile passed the paladin's face as he let out his own breath. "Well... I'm glad you don't hate me at least." With that said, he looked to Rose curiously. "But seriously Rose, what was it I said that ticked you off so much anyways?" The curious look turned into one of concern. "Come on, tell me for my sake, please?"

... And to think he was usually so clever... Rosaline turned her head, blushing. "It... It's nothing."

Gantz's eyebrow raised, "It sure doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rose, look. If there's something I need to remember not to say, I want to know what it is." He smiled as he held out a hand. "Rose, I don't want to upset or hurt you again, okay? And I did just that today. So... Can you tell me please? Wouldn't want to do it again."

Rosaline looked to the two hands, before looking back to Gantz's face. She smiled at the look of earnesty on his face, feeling a sort of warmth and kindness from it... Smiling back, she opened her mouth to say something... ... ... However, for reasons beyond her, she closed it, and turned away. "I... It... It's nothing... Don't worry, I... I just over-reacted."

"Oh come on Rose. Over-reacted to what?"

"It's nothing I said!"

The two had stopped when that little reaction got shouted out... The paladin seemed unconvinced that there was nothing wrong, but a second later, he let out a defeated sigh, deciding that Rose wasn't going to say much else. "Well, if you say so..." Shaking his head, he looked back to Rosaline. "Just be sure you let me know, if I say anything wrong next time, please?" He tried for a grin. "I'm not a mind-reader, no matter how much I'd like to be in situations like this."

To be honest, it looked like Rose would've wanted Gantz to be a mind-reader in these sort of situations too. Disheartened, she nodded, "O-okay... I will." She so wanted to say what was on her mind... but... How could she? She let out her own defeated sigh, defeated by her own shyness. "I... I'm sorry..."

Gantz smiled kindly to Rose, as he patted her on the back. "Hey don't apologize okay? If anything, I feel like I'm at fault. Sorta sucks since I don't know why, but I'll be sure to choose my words carefully in the near future." Rosaline looked thankful for that, awkward as this response may have seemed. "But in other news..."

The gria's expression perked up a bit, partially thankful for the change of subject. "There's news?"

"Yeah! We've got us a new job!"

A raise of the eyebrow followed this. "Oh, we do?" Gantz's giddy little smile returned in full force after a moment.

"Yep! We're gonna help fix up the Great Land Festival!" Gantz put his hands behind his head, looking quite laid back. "It's starting next week in Camoa you see. So we're gonna go over, set up the booths, decorate the town, all that great stuff. We'll get to enjoy it too!"

... Rose almost looked surprised (Well more surprised then she usually would have been) when she heard that. "The... Great Land Festival?"

A quick chuckle escaped Gantz's systems. "Yeah! We're heading out to Camoa first thing tomorrow! Sounds like fun don't it? The festival I mean."

Gantz grinned even wider when Rosaline's expression went giddy... Though he failed to notice that it seemed a bit too giddy. "Yes! Yes it does! It sounds wonderful!" She bounced up and down. "We'd better go and get packed up right away! This is so exciting!"

Gantz seemed quite proud of himself since Rosaline was getting more excited by the second, likely forgetting about what had happened. 'Cool! She looks all cheered up now!' he thought to himself with a smile. "Okay cool. Oh, something else, once I get packed I'll be going to the stables to hitch up the chocobos." The paladin grinned at his own cleverness, "Your welcome to join us when you get done, Rosie."

Just as he expected Rosaline smiled even wider, holding in a squeal. "Okay! Thanks for letting me know!" She looked up. "Oh! We're back at the base!"

When Gantz looked up he noticed that they had indeed walked themselves back to the Clan Highwind base as they had talked. It was a relatively tall building, maybe up to three stories tall, with a domed roof, that looked vaguely arena-ish. A sign was hung over the front door that had three white streaks painted on it to look like gusts of wind. Ah the Clan Highwind HQ...

"Hm, so we are." Gantz smiled to Rose as they stood in front of the entrance. "Well, I guess we'd better get to work then, and get ready."

A nod was the response. "Right." She took a step toward the entrance. "Well let's get to it then."

She opened the door of the base and walked in, Gantz following behind her. Closing the door behind him, Gantz took in the lobby, a homely look on his face. The lobby of the building was something of a mixture between business office and living room, with a front desk at the back of the room, a staircase to the left and right of the desk that lead to the upper levels of the building, a door way at the far left of the room that lead to the dining room, and another door to the far right that lead to the rooms below the building. Hanging on the walls was what appeared to be decorative weapons, paintings of the clan in various exploits, and tapestries that bore the clan's emblem. Behind the desk a billboard was posted, and hanging on it were various pieces of paper that told of various factors, whether they be for missions or records held by the clan.

Gantz let out a sigh. "Home sweet home." Stretching a bit, he looked back to Rosaline, whom turned to go upstairs... A second passed as Rosaline started up the stairs. "Rose... Wait."

The gria turned to look at him from the stairs. "Yes, Gantz?"

... A few seconds passed before... "Are..." Gantz took another breath... "Rose?" The Gria nodded in confirmation. "... Are your sure your okay?" That concerned look came to his face once more. "I know we sorta shrugged it off back there but... I... I just want to know that you'll be okay."

... Needless to say, Rosaline looked a bit surprised at this. A moment or so later however, she smiled a kind little smile. "Oh... Don't you worry about me okay?" She looked him right in the eye. "I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

... It took half a minute, but Gantz nodded. "Okay." He allowed a smile onto his face. "That's good. I'm relieved to hear that. You don't know how much." Sighing out his relief, he walked up the steps after her. "Well... In that case, I'll head to my room and pack up." A playful wave followed this, "See you later in the stables Rose."

"Right... Until then." Came her response.

The two accompanied each other upstairs until they found themselves in front of a door on the second floor, Rose gave Gantz a quick wave, before she opened the door and retreated inside. Gantz smiled a bit, until he walked down the hall back towards the stairs.

Inside the room, obviously Rosaline's bed chambers, she sunk to the floor, her back against the door. "So he really does care... Thank Ramuh." She said, placing her hand against her rapidly beating heart, a lovestruck smile on her face.

Her room was a relatively simple space; with a queen sized bed covered by a brown blanket, a nightstand off to the side holding a lamp, a few book cases against the wall which stocked a few books and the occasional plush doll and a window opposite of the door with a clear view of the snow covered town. On the nightstand along with the lamp was two pictures that caught attention. One of them was a photo of everyone that was a member of clan Highwind, all of them smiling for the camera. The other however was different, in that it contained Rose and Gantz herself. Looking at the picture, Rosaline smiled as she recalled that day.

It was the very day when the Redwings, the clan controlling Clan Borozoi, was defeated. The picture itself was taken at a celebratorial ball held in Clan Highwind's honor inside Dalmasca Castle, a ball held by Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (Or Ashe for short) herself. In the picture, Rosaline was decked out in a beautiful, strapless brown dress, dancing with Gantz, whom, rather uncomfortably, wore nobleman looking robes. Both of them appeared to be laughing and having a grand old time...

Present day Rose took in the picture a moment, before turning to her closet, the memory still fresh in her mind. Her smile just refused to leave. "And just wait until the festival!" She giddily said as she pulled out a suitcase, placed it on her bed, and opened it up. "It'll be there that I'll finally tell him! I know I will this time!"

Rose spent the next few minutes deciding which of her outfits would be best worn at the Great Land Festival, smiling to herself as she pulled out what she liked, giggling like a little school girl all the while.

* * *

><p>Any reviews you guys can give me would be greatly appreciated. I do greatly enjoy writing this fic, and it would be nice to hear what you all think. Constructive Criticism is welcome.<p> 


	3. Prologue Part 3

(The scene opens up on what appears to be the lobby of the Clan Highwind HQ. Atop the pair of staircases on opposite sides of the room, tables could be seen in the back of the lobby's second floor, visible from a balcony. At one of the tables, Gantz could be seen sitting with his girlfriend Rosaline, as he appeared to use his tablet to post something up.)

Me: Hello one and all! I welcome you all to the newest chapter of Journals of Clan Highwind! I'll spare you with the apologies at how long this took me to finish, and how long it should've taken since this chapter was pre-written before hand. Let's just say some stuff got in the way, and I had to handle it. There was college to consider after all.

Rosaline: Hm? (Looks around.) Who are you talking to Gantz? I don't see anyone around...

Me: It's called adressing the audience Rose. (Shrugs.) Some breaking the fourth wall is required for it.

Rosaline: Breaking the Fourth Wall? (Thinks.) Do you mean we're in the middle of one of those chapter introductions you always did, back when?

Me: Yep. (Chuckles as he motions out.) Go ahead Rose, say hello to the general public.

Rosaline: I don't know... I still don't know who it is I'm talking to...

Me: Ah, don't worry, you'll get it. In the meantime, (Looks to the audience.) Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I put a lot of work in to it!

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 3; The Journey to Camoa<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

**"INSUBORDINATE CHILD..."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<p>

"HEY GANTZZZ! WAKE UP KID WE'RE GETTING READY TO GO!"

Gantz jumped awake when he heard the loud knocks followed quickly by the loud yells. "GACK!" Looking around, Gantz found himself in his room; a sparsely decorated room with a few photos hanging on the walls, a decorative sword or two, and a bookshelf with a collection of old looking tomes and rune-filled books. Looking sleepily to his door, Gantz heard the vague sound of a pair of boots stomping off having said that... He figured it was Lukino given the hiss...

For a second, the young paladin continued to sit on his bed, drifting in and out of consciousness and generally looking half asleep. After taking another moment to regain his bearings, since he was vaguely sure that dream took place in a cave (Hey he wasn't sure, it just looked like someplace dark), he crawled out of bed and collected his paladin wear from around the room. "Mrrmmmmmmmm... Today's the day..." The kid muttered to himself, as he went on to change his robes.

Once he was done, and was much more awake now then he was earlier, he turned on the magic powered lights for his room and rushed to grab his backpack which was now filled with his supplies for the trip. Generally that's what Gantz had spent the rest of the previous night; packing his bag before rushing to the stables to help the other clan members hitch up the carts and the chocobos to get ready for the trip to Camoa. It would take four days to reach there, provided no monsters or bandits attacked and delayed them.

Exactly why Gantz's most trusted sword, the 'Eclipse' was stored in a sheathe that was tied to the young warriors belt.

Once Gantz slung the bag over his shoulders, fitting his arms through the straps, he adusted the strap that tied on the sheathe, and ran to the door...

However a mirror caught his attention, showing the young man the state of his hair. Really it was the usual, a complete rat's nest, but honestly, Gantz had little time to visit the resident bath house to fix it up. Despite the thought however, Gantz frowned before he licked his hand and tried to flatten the mess, to no real avail. Not detered however, Gantz grabbed his turban from a nearby wall post and slapped it on his head. "There." Grinning, he adjusted his bangs and pushed a bit of his somewhat long hair behind his ears. As he did this, he couldn't help but chuckle wondering how his mom back in the real world would react if she saw him now. Used to, he always kept it short. Now...

Well, funny thing, life was.

* * *

><p>When the paladin finally made it down the steps and into the lobby he found Jarvis eating up what appeared to be a type of jerky, ripping a small amount of the tough meat off the main strip. After a second of chewing, he turned to Gantz, swallowing after a moment. "Ah there's <em>Snort <em>Mr Daredevil now."

"Mornin Jarves." Gantz greeted back casually. "Did I miss anything?"

Jarvis shrugged before pointing to the front door of the HQ. "Well, _snort_ Issac and Luk pulled the caravan carts out front not too _snort!_ long ago." He seemed to take notice of Gantz's backpack as he said that. "We all put our bags in the lead cart. Our lead chocobo Crusher is _Snort _guarding it."

A chuckle escaped Gantz's person, 'Good Old Crusher', "Okay, thanks for telling me, Jarves." Before he walked out the front door however, he took a quick look around. "Hold on, where's everyone else?"

The Seeq only pointed to another door, to the left of the front desk. "Dinin' room. We're having some _snort _Breakfast fore' we head off." Made sense, really.

"Ah Breakfast; The most important meal of the day." Another chuckle, before walking to the front door. "I'll join em, just as soon as I put my bag in the caravan." Jarvis shrugged in response. "Oh by the way, Jarvis?" When Gantz turned, he saw that he had the Seeq's attention. "I thought you hated Chocobo Jerky."

"I do _snort_. This is Crushatrice Jerkey."

... Gantz grinned. "Stop chewing that and take a whiff a moment my friend."

He walked out the door, smiling, leaving the Seeq to do just that... Gantz waited a moment...

The sounds of gagging followed within a few seconds, "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" Spitting and yelling followed, Jarvis cursing a blue streak, Gantz heard boot stomps, assuming the seeq had decided to have a REALLY stern chat with the bangaa responsible. Laughing, Gantz continued on with what he was doing, already deciding on walking into the dining room in time to seperate the clan's two knuckle-heads before they could get into a slug-fest.

In otherwords, just a regular morning at Clan Highwind HQ.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, after the fight was broken up, and after Gantz had joined in at breakfast, the clan was back out with the carts making a few final alterations before their departure. "Yeah, that's a good Crusher. Good boy." Praised Lukino as he patted Crusher the chocobo, Arguably the clan's strongest chocobo, on the head, getting a pleased kweh, out of the bird.<p>

With Gantz, he was seen taking a pencil or two out of his bag, along with a journal, before placing the bag in the second cart. Though he had to put it down as he looked at a small pile of snow not too far off. Smiling, he walked on over and picked up a handful, easily molding it into the rough shape of a ball. While he knew the clan wouldn't be gone for TOO terribly long, he couldn't help but think to himself that he would sorely miss this snow covered terrain.

"Mr. Gantz, Mr. Gantz!"

The palading grinned when he heard that. Turning he saw a couple of little kids making their way up to the carts excitably. The young man easily recognized the bunch (consisting of two male humes, a male and female Bangaa, and a Female Viera, all within the ages of 7-11, though the male bangaa seemed around 14) as resident children that lived in the neighborhood and, daredevil as he was, he loved hanging around with them. "Ah! Hey there guys! How're ya doin?"

The older of the two humes, named Matthew, smiled to the clan leader, "Are you and the others going on another adventure mr. Gantz?"

"Heheh! You od have all the carts packed up! Where are you going?" The younger hume, named Denzel, continued for his brother.

Gantz put a hand behind his head before throwing aside the snowball. "Well, if you must know kiddos, we got a job helping to set up and decorate the town of Camoa for the Great Land Festival." With a chuckle, he continued. "We get to enjoy the festivities too, once all the paperwork and labor is all handled."

"Oh Sssweet!" The Female Bangaa, aptly named Tifa, pumped her fists to her side. "You alwaysss hear ssstuff about the Great Land Fessstival here, but to sssee it in perssson?"

The Viera girl, in a soft spoken voice, looked up to the man a timid little smile on her face. "Your s-so lucky mr. G-Gantz, getting to go to f-far away places; enjoying foreign sights, foreign festivals." She sighed lightly. "I-... I wish I could do stuff like that..."

A kind smile appeared on Gantz's face. "Hey Rydia, don't be like that." The Viera, Rydia, looked up to the man upon hearing that. "Maybe you will be able to travel around someday. Just don't stop dreaming it, and don't stop pulling for it. Do that? Well you'll be surprised how far you'll go."

A cute little giggle, energetic and giddy, escaped Rydia at that thought. "O-Okay!"

Watching from nearby, Rosaline smiled at the scene while the eldest member of the children, the male Bangaa stepped up. "Hey Gantzzz, you'll be sure to bring back sssouveneirsss right?"

"Sure!" He laughed. "I mean, whadaya think, Yang? That I'll travel that far away and just forget about ya? Of course I'll be buying souveneirs! It's what every self respecting tourist does!" He looked between the kids. "Can you guys think of anything you'd like? Cause I can tell that's where this is going!" And just as he thought, the kids crowded around him, trying to tell him their requests all at once.

The sight made Rose giggle. "It's an adorable sight, isn't it?" Luna walked up to the Gria girl as she said this, a magical mace visible hanging from her back. She grinned to Rose before she elbowed her playfully. "Aw! I can more then tell what your thinking about."

The Gria blushed obscenely at the implication? "L-Luna!" She looked to Gantz and then back to Luna. "W-We're not at that stage yet!" ... She let out a small sigh as her blush died down. "Gantz... Gantz still doesn't even know how I feel about him..."

A confused look crossed Luna's face as she looks to the girl. "You're not still mad at him for yesterday are you? I thought for sure you and Gantz would work it out."

"We did work it out." Rose sighed, "But he doesn't know what he said that had upset me; He can be so clueless sometimes... B-but I let him off easy-" After that, a smile came on her face. "Especially after I heard we were going to the Great Land Festival." She looked a bit more excited the more she thought about it. "After all, the festival is an ideal place for couples to become closer. It provides me the perfect oppurtunity to tell him how I feel!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Luna's unsure look remained there a moment. "R-Rose... Look..." She smiled a bit, but it seemed a little strained. "I applaud the fact that you want to tell him during the festival... But..." The gria lifted an eyebrow at this, seeming unsure at what Luna was trying to get at. "Well... don't you think it would be better if you told him sooner then that? I mean... It looked like you was doing okay last night up until Gantz said 'you know what'."

Rosaline looked down. "Well... I had another oppurtunity to tell him last night, when he and I walked our way back to the base... You know when he rushed in to check on me? Well I... I couldn't bring myself to say it then either..." Rosaline crossed her arms, looking unsure herself. "Luna... I want to tell Gantz but... I just can't... The Festival is my best shot, it'll help me work up the courage to finally say it."

For a little while, Luna looked at the timid girl, unsure what to say, her gaze pretty much concerned... Finally, she shook her head. "Okay... I understand." Her rabbit like ears twitched a bit. "Just know this Rosie, the festival is not a guarantee. I still think you should approach Gantz sooner rather then later, but..." She let out a sigh. "If this is what you want then okay... I wish you the best of luck." Finally a smile came to the viera's face as she hugged the gria girl.

Rose had taken in everyword, and let Luna hug her, smiling lightly. "I-I know what I'm doing but.. But thanks Luna, I really appreciate it."

"Don't you worry about it." Luna seperated from the girl and grinned a little bit. "But, so it's clear you and Gantz will be sharing the front seat of the second cart. I hope the next 6 days worth of travel will help you think of something a bit more concrete."

Rosaline blushed at the thought. "L-Luna!"

Luna smiled to the girl. "Hey, just looking out for you Rosie. Love is a rare occurance. Don't let it walk past you if you see it plainly."

"Come on guys!" Looking to the front cart, the rest of the clan found Marco sitting at the front, holding the reins attached to the two chocobos. "We're burnin' daylight kupo! Let's get moving while the day's still in it's morning hours!"

It was within a few more minutes, that the clan concluded the rest of the packing and securing, and then hopped onto their own rides. Marco rode on the front cart holding the reins with Issac riding in the back. As Luna had promised, Gantz and Rose shared the front seats of the second cart, Rosaline holding the reins. At the third cart's reins was Roland, whom had Luna hanging out in the back. Riding seperate of the carts to act as patrolmen was Lukino (Riding Crusher, of course) and Jarvis. All in all, a pretty well balanced caravan.

As the clan readied to leave, the carts had caught the attention of a good amount of town. Joining the kids in waving 'farewell' was several more kids, and loads more adults, all of them likely good friends of the clan. For a few seconds, the carts stayed to take in the heroes send off, "Yah kupo! Yah!" Before Marco cracked the reins and the front cart was off, followed quickly by the others when similar cracks was heard.

As the carts left the city gate, the snowy little town of Moorabella continued to wave and cheer the heroes off, wishing them the best of luck. For a while, Gantz watched as Moorabella grew further away, the cart's wheels grinding through the snow... And when at last the city became a small mass on the horizon, the boy turned to face the path before them. He spared a look to Rosaline, who smiled back at him, before he reached into his backpack and pulled out his journal. Picking out a pencil from the bag, he thought to himself a moment, and began writing...

_'Thoughts so far; Moorabella... I can't wait to return.'_

* * *

><p>For 3 days the clan traveled on, unhindered by any sort of obstacle. There was a few other clans that was met on the road, but it was to be expected; aside from the portion located in Zedlei Forest, the 'Weather Mage Highroad' was a well known highroad that was used by various clans to travel between Camoa and Moorabella safely. As the clan continued on, setting up camp each night usually not far from the highroad, they tried their best to make the trip enjoyable for everyone.<p>

At one point for instance, Issac had taken the reins of the front cart, allowing Marco to play a flute for the rest of the clan. Luna, in an attempt to help, played a violin to accompany the moogle. Pretty soon, Rosaline had handed off the reins of the second cart to a writers block adled Gantz, and picked up a tambourine, inspiring Jarvis to take out a Trumpet... Within a few seconds, the clan members was playing a rather previous century, but still bouncy party tune. It wasn't really that well practiced, but it was still enjoyable, as the clan bobbed their heads to the music. The following morning, tune stuck in his head, Gantz gleefully wrote out the events in his journal.

Given the general safety of highroad, monsters was usually a rare sight, but the clan at least saw a few coeurls off to the side, prancing around in an open field. It was an odd sight, since coeurls normally didn't come close to the highroads to steer clear of monster hunters. Being the resident monster hunter, Lukino put off the curious and mystified expressions of the younger clan members, by pointing out that the two monsters looked like cubs.

On Day 3 of their travels, as the group cleared away from the Zedlei Forest region and entered into the Baptiste Highroad, a torrential downpour caught the bunch by surprise, and raingear was handed out before the group's clothes could get too wet. When they finally continued on down the highroad, it was done with more care since the rain made the road more muddy. Other precautions were taken as Gantz stopped writing for the time being, and took the reins. Along with that, he kept close to Rose, knowing she had hated and feared the cold and the rain since her early childhood. She blushed a bit at the notion, but welcomed it none-the-less.

Day 4 came after a long rainy night, and the landscape was considerably damp, as the clan loaded up their tents, which had been set up in a hurry last night, and was soon on their way. During this trip, some time was spent handling a small ambush of Baknamy, that was easily slammed aside a few minutes into the fight by the combined efforts of Gantz, Lukino, Jarvis, Issac and Luna. Baknamy weren't normally bad at fighting since they were a well known race of highway men (with only a handful living honest lives), but that often didn't help them too much in a straight on fight, least of all with trained fighters.

Day 5 found the group further along the route of the Baptiste region, growing ever closer to their destination. Just one more night out in the wide-open spaces and they would see the city limits of Camoa on the horizon...

* * *

><p>As Night fell on day 5 of the clan's traveling, the group found themselves camped out at the well known 'Flute-Grass Bluff', an area known as a great camping spot since it was located not too far from the highroad, and because it had a wonderful ocean view. Of course, it was also a good place to find Flute grass...<p>

Speaking of which...

Clan Highwind had set up a small fire pit where the campfire crackled in peace. Several sticks, positioned in a type of rotissert was seen spinning around slowly over the fire, fish stuck through with said stick cooking. Lukino continued to spin the rotissery as he listened... To what you may ask?

"When the young man heard the sound, he quickly turned around." Issac intoned, the fires casting creepy shadows over his face, "Standing behind him? The most innocent looking creature you could possibly find. Standing at around two feet tall, it had a lizard like face with big yellow eyes, dressed in a raggedy brown leather cloak... The Tonberry and the man's eyes met, and the creature started walking towards him... In it's hands we're it's dreaded instruments; it's lanturn in one hand that shimmered dimly in the night, and the tiny gutting knife in the other, that was black with dried blood..." The others listened with varrying responses, Luna looking noticeably frightened. "The man ran for his life, while the tonberry followed behind slowly and steadily... No matter where he ran however, that monstrous apparition was always right behind him; close as his shadow... It was always there in the shadows, just waiting for him to drop his guard." Luna shuddered, Gantz shivered, Jarvis sighed, Rosaline and Marco looked freaked, and Lukino was uncaring. "So great was his fear of this diminuitive stalker that he quit his jov and took an airship away from his home, and off of his home continent...

"When he arrived at his destination, he finally relaxed, believing he had lost his pursuer... However, one night as he walked home from work in a clan, he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, and the strangest notion that he was being followed... ... No-one ever saw that man again. The following morning, the neighbors discovered a pool of blood in the middle of the street... With no body to be found..."

... Sensing the story was over, Luna shivered quite thoroughly. "Brrrrrrrr... That's some scary stuff..."

"No kidding there k-kupo..." The color slowly returning to his face, Marco turned to Lukino, hoping to change the subject. "S-so... Those fish done yet, Luk? G-gettin' scared outta your wits really worked up an appetite, kupo."

The bangaa thought a moment, before looking to the fish cooking on the rotissery. He sniffed them a moment. "Yeah their pretty much well done." Having said that, he looked to Luna, "Hey Lune! Tossss me ssome of thossse sspiccesss." Luna awoke from her fright and complied with Lukino's request, handing him what looked like season salt in a shaker from her bag. "Much obliged."

As Lukino sprinkled on the spices, Gantz turned to Jarvis; he appeared to have been making note of the story he had just heard in his journal. "What about you Jarvs? Any comment on the story?"

Sighing, the seeq sat back. "The only sad part about that _snort_ story is that it CAN really happen... The victim shoulda called for Monster hunters _snort_ when he still had the chance." Crossing his arms, he frowned a tad. "Tonberries are creatures you can easily outrun, but when you _snort_lock eyes with one, it'll follow ya ta' the ends of Ivalice."

"Dinner'sss done." With that said, Lukino passed around food, before everyone started eating up.

Luna smiled as she tasted the fish. "Mmmmm. Good fish Lukino. You always do good with the campfire food." Lukino waved Luna off before he continued eating. Really it was no secret that Lukino was a decent chef himself. Luna may have prepared all the food at the base, but Lukino was the one to turn to for camp-out cooking. It was a skill well learned during his time with clan Yellow Powers.

There was a sudden, rather off pitch, whistling sound that caught everyone's attention.

Turning, the clan saw Gantz blowing into a piece of odd looking grass, frowning. "Ugh, how are you supposed to play these things?"

Roland chuckled as he finished chewing and swallowing the bite he had in his mouth. We've been over this Gantz." He plucked a similar strand of grass from the ground, cleaned it off a little on his robes and blew into it... The sound that followed sounded clear, like a whistle while controlling the pitch of the note. After a second, he looked up, finishing his demonstration. "You're not holding it right."

Gantz, whom had been trying to imitate Roland's stance during his demonstration, looked a bit annoyed at this. "How am I holding it wrong? I'm practically imitating your stance there!" This lead to a few chuckles as the young man, in an annoyed fashion, tossed the grass away. "Come on Roland, what am I doing wrong there? I want to learn how to play too!"

"It's just not easy for some people, boy." Roland answered with a smile. "Many try, many fail to understand. It takes the right blade of flute-grass, the right hold, and the right exhale. It's like whistling or snapping your fingers. I've already taught you how it works, all you have to do is figure out the rest for yourself."

Rosaline giggled at the pouting face Gantz had after hearing this. "Oh calm down Gantz, you'll get it in time." She said as she took a bite out of her fish. "I'm glad you can't figure it out anyways. Because it means you have time to tell us a story."

That caught everyone's attention pretty quickly. "Hey yeah!" Issac grinned as he leaned forward. "Come on Gantz, tell us another story from your world."

It took a second, but Gantz eventually responded with a grin. "Well I do know one that you guys haven't heard about. This story is about the life of Harry Potter, a famous wizard from a book series I read-"

"Wait-wait-wait..." Lukino held up his hands, looking at Gantz questionably. "... POTTER? What sssort of pot are we talkin' here?"

A frown appeared on the boy's face. "Nothing! 'Potter is just the guy's last name... Jeeze." He noticed Lukino chuckling, leading to him glaring at him. "Okay, laugh it up tough guy..." He shook his head after a moment. "Anyways, Harry Potter was a natural born wizard, to start with. Magic works differently in his world. You see, instead of anyone being able to use magic simply by calling upon the powers of the elements or having faith in the healing power of holy, proficiency in magic is earned through genetics and blood. A year after Harry was born, his parents were killed by the evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, who wanted total domination of the wizard's secretive and exclusive alternate society. Harry was spared himself by an unwitting incantation that his mother placed on him before she died, and he grows up to go to a place called 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry', where he learns how to use his gifts... However, Voldemort slowly starts making a comeback during the events of the books, after being defeated when Harry was still an infant."

...

"That... sssoundsss like THE dumbessst crap I've ever heard in my life..." Lukino waved the boy off. "Magic gained through geneticsss... You'd THINK if it worked like that there would be WAAAAY too few people to make a ssschool, much less an alternate sssocciety..."

"Well I think it's a very interesting story kupo." Marco said with a smile.

Roland nodded along with him. "Indeed. The fact that the people of Gantz's home can't use magic would make them think of that when they think magic." He rubbed his chin a moment. "Plus a community seperate of a regular one that has magic? It sounds like it has the makings of a very interesting story. The world is certainly compelling enough from first impressions."

"It 'IS' a great story, you guys." Gantz grinned. "The author is even praised for her work on the books by critics from hither and yon. The books were worth the read to be sure."

... "Eh..." Lukino just continued to wave it off. "I'll wait for the ssstage adaption to judge that." ... Gantz couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "Anyways, NEXXT!"

Luna lifted her head, "Actually..." She turned to Roland with a small smile. "The whole 'book' thing reminds me of something I heard about from Roland before." That caught the old Nu-moh's attention as he turned to Luna. "There was some sort of old legend that you used to tell me when I was learning magic from you." As she thought about it some more, the others turned to her curiously. "Something about an enchanted library?"

Jarvis, whom had finished his morsel, laughed at this story. "An Enchanted _SNORT_ LIBRARY? HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Why am I not surprised that our _Snort _resident bookworm would come up with such a tale?"

A growl was Roland's response. "This is much more then just a tall tale Jarvis... This is an actual legend." He cleared his throat. "Specifically, Luna speaks of the legend of Brightmoon Tor."

The statement was more then interesting for the clan, as the members looked between each other, "Brightmoon Tor?" Rose looked back to Roland, "I've never heard of such a thing..."

Roland nodded, looking less then surprised by this. "Not very surprising." He sighed, "Very few people outside the Moorabella Academy of Magic or other similar magic academies around Ivalice know of the tale." He cleared his throat before he continued. "The story goes as such; imagine if you will, that you are thousands of years into Ivalice's history."

After a second, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of dust, throwing it into the fire... The fire shot into the air like a blaze.

"In that time, the king of an unknown kingdom had built a giant tower as light and silver as the moon in the night sky. To make this tower known as a national landmark, he had it filled with books of every size, volume, and shape, from here, there and everywhere, calling it the grandest library ever built. As the years went by, the king continued to add new books to the collection adding in a new floor for each plethora of books added. Once the tower had reached 20 stories, a magic academy was founded near the tower, students coming from all over to learn about magic and partake in the decades worth of history in the tower's books...

"One day, however, after generations of students came and gone, another kingdom sought after the knowledge in the rower, knowing that it would help their military obtain the know-how needed to win a war they had planned for years. The kingdom sent spies into the tower to obtain books, but the raid failed when the spies were found out by the students.

"One thing led to another, and before you knew it, war broke out between the two kingdoms, the tower one of the sources of the conflict. So it only made sense that the war would end with a plot to burn the tower to the ground... However, the day before the plan could be enacted, the tale goes that the tower mysteriously vanished. It was as if the gods had reached down and took the tower from it's resting place..."

As the story reached it's conclusion, Roland stood up from where he sat and motioned to the moon. "No-one ever saw the tower again. However in some corners of the world, some people claaim to have actually seen a silver tower made partially visible in the light of the moon... As such, the tower was named Brightmoon Tor..."

... The clan looked at Roland with curious expressions...

"Roland..." Lukino said with a flat expression... "I take back what I ssaid earlier about Gantzz'sss sstory... THAT wasss the dumbesst thing I ever heard."

"Yeah!" Jarvis chimed in. "It sounds more like _Snort_ a Magic Academy nnut's wet dream then an _snort_actual legend. I mean... A GHOST Library?"

Roland sat down and glared at the two spitefully, "Joke all you want you two, but Brightmoon Tor is, in fact, every bit an Ivalician Legend as, say, the temple of Pandemonium."

Upon hearing that, Gantz proceeded to take a few quick notes in his journal about what he had learned. "Really? Hmmm, fascinating..." Apparently this was normal behavior, as the clan paid it no mind.

"That was a pretty cool story though kupo." Marco intoned as he finished off his morsel. "What do you think Issac?"

Issac sighed; it looked like he had been taking his time looking lovingly into Luna's eyes during the story, and Luna vice versa. Interrupted by the question however, he had to remember, quickly, what that story had been about. "The story of Brightmoon Tor... Well..." He shrugged to Luna bashfully. Luna giggled at his clueless look.

"Well, historically," Came Luna in Issac's defense. "it could have happened like that. There was a lot of wars in Ivalice's history, previous to the Golden Age we live in today." She motioned to Roland. "Though I'm not sure I remember any mention of a war that was started over a library, mystical or otherwise... But still, it's an interesting story, and it probably could've happened."

"Luna has a point, Roland." Rosaline said with a small amount of curiosity. "If this was such an important event, how come there are no mentions of it in history books?"

Roland smiled at Rose's curiosity. "There are a lot of things historians leave out of everyday books, Rose. Sometimes without even meaning too." He shrugged a second later however, grinning knowingly. " I know the tower exists however... Because many years ago, a young paranormal expert known as Tobin discovered evidence of it and searched far and wide for the tower."

That caught attention all around on a whole new level. "Wait... Tobin?" Jarvis snorted in disbelief. "As in 'Tobin's _Snort! _Spirit Guide'? THAT TOBIN?"

"The very same." The certainty of what he said was quite apparent. "Tobin searched for the tower for years and never found it. But in an entry he made of his Spirit Guide, he said he was sure it existed and leaves a vague clue that the 'Phases of the Moon' are responsible for where it appears on the mortal plane."

Gantz appeared to take that in a moment, looking curious. "... 'Phases of the moon' huh?"

"It is an odd story to be sure." Luna responded with a shrug. "But, heheheheh, just imagine though, if we COULD find Brightmoon Tor. All of the discoveries we could make, all the magic we could discover..." She smiled, looking a little starry eyed at the thought. Marco was in clear agreement, nodding excitedly at the thought.

With a groan, Lukino looked skyward. "Well... Ssspeakin' of the moon, it'ss getting late. We'd better turn in for the night."

Issac looked up as well, before he sighed, "Luk's right guys, the moon's position is getting pretty close to mid-night. We'd better get some sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow."

Marco pouted at the announcement. "Aw! And I had this great story to tell too!" Sighing he stood up and threw the stick he was poking the firewood with into the fire. "Oh... Oh well, kupo. There's always next time." He stretched a bit, yawning. "Who's putting out the fire tonight kupo?"

"I'll do it." Came Jarvis raising his hand. "You guys go ahead and go to your _snort _tents."

* * *

><p>And that's just what the clan did; retreating to the comfort of one of the four tents set up around the camp site. Marco and Issac took up one tent, since they were childhood friends, Lukino and Jarvis took up another, Luna and Rosaline, the two girls of the clan, had their own tent, while Roland and Gantz had the last one.<p>

The campsite, the fire now out, sat in the dark, nothing appearing to move, aside from the wind on the grass of the open plains...

Suddenly a dim light appeared in one of the tents...

* * *

><p>Inside the tent, Roland slept quite soundly in his own sleeping bad, snoring only very lightly... Another sleeping bag, not too far away however had an occupant that looked wide awake, a candle carefully lighting the dark.<p>

"Let's see here..." Gantz went as he carefully turned the page of the book he was reading. The book had a highly decorated red cover topped with gold rims and coverings with gemstones topping the gold. The book itself had pages that were littered with odd looking runes. As Gantz carefully read the pages, he deciphered the runes, writing notes in his journal and keeping careful track of the ancient letter he stopped on to write said notes. "Huh... Interesting." He mumbled to himself, making note of his discovery.

The book Gantz was reading through was, really, an odd looking spell book he had found a long time ago. Most, if not all of the clan members knew by now that Gantz had come from a world seperate from Ivalice, and this book was the reason why he was here. After extensive research, he had discovered that this book was once called the Gran Grimoire, and was filled with all manner of powerful spells. The young man, didn't have the power to use said spells really, but it was intriguing to know just what this book had to offer.

As he continued to write notes, Gantz found himself having to stop a moment of two, due to his eyelids growing heavy; a sure sign it was getting around time to turn in. He mentally assigned himself at least the next page to be the last one for tonight, since he felt close to passing out. Turning the page, he read the sentence of runes in the dim light...

...

Before his eyes widened in shock. Carefully, he translated the runes, writing them out in his journal. But no amount of notes he took changed the horror he felt as he read that entry in the Grimoire.

In his notes, the translated page went as followed;

_'Possibly the most powerful spell in all recorded history, this most powerful attack has been used to end many a war in our nation's long standing history of violence and bloodshed. The Gran Grimoire gives this spell many names, 'Armageddon', 'Ragnarok', and many others. I however shall call it as it is... Call it as it should.'_

Gantz gulped as he nervously penned in this last word...

_'Meteor'._

And that word haunted Gantz's sleep not long after...

* * *

><p>Rosaline: M-M-M-M-METEOR?<p>

Me: Yeah... It scared the hell out of me too.

Rosaline: Why didn't you say anything?

Me: To be honest, I didn't want to worry anybody. (Shrugs.) Anyways, putting that aside, since we can discuss that later, whatcha think of your first chapter Author Notes?

Rosaline: (She shrugged a bit.) To be honest, I'm still a little uncomfortable, it feels like your having me talk to thin air.

Gantz: (Laughs a bit, while putting an arm around her.) Don't worry, you'll get it. (Looks to the audience.) Well in any cases, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had some fun in this chapter going into detail a few of the characters quirks, and the Camping scene was fun to write out, long as it was. I also got to partake in creating my own take on the Final Fantasy mythos, such as the tale of a Tonberry and the tale about Brightmoon Tor. And if your curious about what that first line was all about? Well... I guess you'll find out later now won't you? (Throws out a peace sign.) R&R People!

Rosaline: ...

Gantz: This is the part where you say 'until next update'.

Rosaline: Oh, it is? (She chuckles nervously.) But- I'm...

Gantz: Hey, relax. (kisses her on the cheek.) I can assure you there are people there. Don't think about it too much.

Rosaline: Well... Okay... (Clearing her throat a second, she tried for a smile.) Until Next... update?

Gantz: Not bad for your first try. (Shrugs.) You could do better, but no problem. You'll figure it out.

Rosaline: (Looked unsure.) Whatever you say...


	4. Prologue Part 4

Rosaline: Are you almost done Gantz? (Was seen trying to help Jarvis with a new bilboard.) We could use a little help over here...

Jarvis: What the hell _snort_ is he even doing anyways? Looks like he's just writing in that silly little journal of his. (He tilted his head.) Wait a sec... It doesn't even look like he's doing that... It looks like he's _snort_ looking it over.

Rosaline: (She turned to see that what the seeq had said was actually quite true.) Huh? (She put down the bilboard, much to Jarvis' griping, and rushed over to me.) Is something the matter Gantz?

Me: Nah, nothing's wrong. (Makes an alteration to the journal.) Just finishing up this next little chapter is all. (I smile as I look to Rose.) You know, making it look presentable for the fans online see.

Rosaline: So you're already finished?

Me: Basically. I was just making a few more adjustments.

Jarvis: HEY! Rose! Get back over _snort _here! I need you to help me post this up!

Rosaline: (Jumps.) Oh yes! Coming Jarvis! (She turned to me, with a raised eyebrow.) Try not to take too long, we still have some left over work we need to do here.

Me: Right, gotcha. (With that said, Rose rushes off.) Well, that's a hassle... Well, I guess this is a good enough place to finish up the chapter. I can cover more in the next ones. (Clears throat before looking to audience.) Okay, I will openly admit this is not one of my longer chapters, but the ending put in was an appropriate enough place to stop. (Casts a spell on the book.) With that said, go ahead and enjoy the next chapter as I run off to handle a few things? (The camera backs away from the glowing book.) No-no, don't be shy. It won't bite. Go ahead. (Smiles.) Go ahead and enjoy.

(The camera zooms in on the book... and a flash of light and magic occurs.)

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 4<p>

Settling in to Camoa

* * *

><p>When morning unthankfully came several hours later, the clan was soon up and around, packing up their tents, beddings, and other things, while a few others hitched up the chocobos. Once everything was ready to go and the chocobos were all hitched up and ready to go, the caravan was soon on it's way...<p>

However, once they were on the road, Rosaline finally took notice of how lethargic her riding partner Gantz was. To elaborate, the poor paladin seemed to be close to dozing off as the cart continued on. He had his journal and pen out and, NORMALLY, that would be enough to keep him awake a little longer, due to his imagination buzzing, but it didn't even look like THAT was helping. He looked too tired to write or draw anything.

Rosaline held onto the reigns, but had her head turned in concern to the young man, "Gantz?" said young man looked like he had finally passed out somewhat, though his hands was managing to hold on to his journal and quill somehow... After a moment's hesitation, Rose reached a hand over and placed a hand on the Gantz's shoulder. "Gantz!"

The Paladin jumped awake instantly at Rose's voice. "MUH! Wha's tha-?" He quickly looked around, reaching for his sword 'Eclipse', "We under attack?"

Startled, Rose quickly went to calm him. "No, no, it's okay! We're all safe Gantz, calm down!"

Looking at her with a bestial expression long and hard, Gantz remained feral a moment... Before the wildness vanished a few seconds later. "R-Rose..." Shaking his head rapidly in the hopes of waking himself up some more, he looked away, seeming quite flustered. "S-sorry... I... I didn't sleep too well last night..."

Even if she was a Geomancer, she didn't need to be one to know that was a reason for great confusion and great concern. "You didn't? Why not?"

"N-Nightmares..." He answered simply and sleepily. This was followed by a semi-loud yawn. "But I guess that's what I get for staying up listening to ghost stories..." This only lead to Rosaline to hold her concerned gaze at the young man. "Look I'll be fine..." Having said that, he put down his journal and quill, apparently sure that he wouldn't be writing in it the way he was now.

Rosaline looked a bit worried for a moment. "Are... Are you sure?"

This was responded to with a yawn and a nod. "I just need some rest, that's all." Stretching a bit, he smiled to the gria comfortingly. "I'll just take a nap in the cart. Give me a call when we reach Camoa, okay?" When Rose nodded to this request, Gantz climbed into back of the cart and sat against the left side wall. Upon finding a comfortable spot, he lowered his head...

A few minutes later, he dozed off into a peaceful tired slumber... A dreamless one, Rosaline hoped.

Despite the thought that he would be okay, Rose looked on a moment more, her expression understandably concerned, riddled with worry even. To say she was completely unconvinced that 'nothing was wrong' would've been a huge understatement...

Suddenly, her eyes caught onto Gantz's journal... Which was within arms reach...

She blushed guiltily as she looked at it; remembering correctly, a half a year previous, she had built up the courage to look into the book once before... And she regretted it soon after. Back in the day, Gantz originally had no plans of staying in Ivalice, and since Rosaline had a major crush on him, she was more then a little heartbroken to learn of his plans. So much so in fact that she lashed out at him...

Of course, all in that time, he just stood there and took it... As if he had been expecting someone to find out...

Really... After all the anguish that book caused... Was it worth looking into again?

That was the thought that came to mind as Rosaline reached for the book... However, she stopped short of padding it with her fingers, her hand just hovering over it, as if it was the books shadow... For a moment, she pondered whether or not she should... Was Gantz's hurt reaction and what may lay inside really worth it?

...

A few seconds later, guilt finally won out, and she pulled her hand back, blushing red in shame and embarassment... She then looked to where Gantz sat in the cart, sleeping peacefully and leaning on some crates, that was held in by the back of the cart... "M-... Maybe he'll be willing to tell me... After I have that talk with him..."

* * *

><p>Several hours passed since then, as the clan continued down the high-road, leaving Flute-grass Bluff behind. Merely a few minutes previous to that, the road had started to widen, slowly but surely, thus signaling the group's arrival in the region where Camoa rested. Another sure sign was the appearance of the gently rolling grasslands known prominently as 'Adventurer's Rest', a well known camping site near the town of Camoa. Looking just beyond that, further to the east, the group saw the rocky cliffs of the Shaug Tablelands, which had, from what many people had said, a great view over either the ocean, or the land for miles around; one man even claimed to have seen Camoa from a distance from the very tip-top.<p>

As the clan rolled along, a small breeze caught attention, greatly easing their sweating forms since they had traveled a long way on a hot summer day.

"Gaaaaagh... Good Sweet Crispy Ultima..." Jarvis growled as he wiped off the sweat from his brow... Which, frankly was the part on his body that had the least amount of sweat. Grumbling, he flicked the salty liquid off his hand, grumbling a great deal. "If I'd known we'd be traveling in this heat, I'd've _snort_ apted to stay in Moorabella..."

A chuckle came from old man Roland, who happened to overhear him. "Fear not, Jarvis. We shall be approaching Camoa soon." He took a napkin and wiped his own brow as well. "Once we get there, fresh water for everyone." Jarvis nodded in relief, everyone sharing in his gesture.

About the only one who HADN'T been sweating too much was Gantz, who slept peacefully in the back of the second cart, carefully observed by Rosaline from time to time. Gantz himself seemed to be aware of the heat, and thus, his miserable state, as he shifted around, trying to find a nice cool, or at least shaded, place in the cart. A giggle escaped Rose's form, as she listened to the paladin mutter in his sleep. Oh how she wanted him to just rest on...

Sighing, she reached into the cart and grabbed a boe-staff that happened to be in reach, and used it to reach back to him. The staff poked him in the shoulder. "Gantz. Gantz wake up."

Protesting in his sleep, he tried to ignore the pokes, even though they persistently continued. "... Uuuuuugh..."

"Gantz, come on. It's time to wake up." Gantz being half-asleep, he barely made out Rosaline's voice. His eyes opened somewhat. Rosaline smiled upon seeing that. "We're almost at Camoa."

It took him a moment, making Rose assume he was either still quite tired or had been sleeping quite well up until that point, before he moved back up to the front, expression half asleep. "Uuuuuugh..." From the back, he yawned and stretched... Another second passed before he wiped some sweat off of his brow. "Good MADEEN, it's hoooooot..."

Rosaline giggled at the simple, but well put proclomation. "One of the main reasons I woke you." She watched as the boy placed the turban on his head, before climbing back to the front of the cart. "Still tired?"

The paladin adjusted his turban a moment before he looked to the girl with a smile. "Well... Less now then I was early, thanks." He took in his surroundings a moment, "Soooo... where are we?"

"Adventurer's Rest." Rosaline answered simply as she did the same. "We'll be in Camoa before too long."

"Adventurer's Rest, eh?" Grinning, Gantz leaned back and continued looking around. "Now HERE'S a place that brings back memories."

A raised eyebrow was the response Rose had, "Oh really? Why's that?" She decided to try and look around the area a little harder for something more distinguishable. "Did you guys have a mission here or something?"

Gantz nodded, before pointing out. "Yep. See that well over there?" When Rose looked in the direction Gantz pointed, she did indeed see what appeared to be a cobblestone well sitting further down the grasslands, sitting amongst a small collection of trees, offering it shade. "One of our first missions as a clan was to investigate an odd moaning sound coming from that well. Turned out to be this ghost of a moogle that had died a long time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. No bull." He nodded at Rosaline's curious look (Even though a portion of it was wondering what 'No Bull' meant). "We had Luna in our clan by that time, so she was able to help the poor guy cross over and all that fine jazz."

That seemed to spark something in Rosaline's memory. "Ah yes, I remember hearing mentions of that." She shrugged at the look she got. "Keep in mind that when I was in Borozoi, I did do research on you guys. That is why I betrayed their plan to kidnap Queen Ashe to you."

"And the Kingdom of Dalmasca owes you much for it." Gantz said with a grin, "Just like I owe ya for not just outright killing me."

Giggling, she smiled to Gantz mischievously. "Hey..." She cleared her throat, "_'You know I would never hurt you intentionally'_ remember?" The supposed quote was emphasized by Rose changing her voice slightly, making it a bit deeper.

"Hey was that me?"

"Maaaaaaybe." The gria's eyes shifted to the left playfully as she said that leading to both sides laughing a bit... ... ... A few seconds of laughter later, silence returned as the two looked to each other... "... Um... So..."

"Yes?"

As Rosaline stumbled for some courage, Luna's words came to mind... "What... What do you think you'll enjoy most about the festival Gantz?" She cleared her throat after a second. "I mean, I myself? I think I'll enjoy the music and such. But what about you?"

Gantz took a few seconds to consider this... "Well... I don't know..." He shrugged to the gria girl. "This IS my first Great Land Festival... So I guess I'll just look around and do what passes my fancy." Thoughts racing a second, he looked to Rose. "Why do you ask?"

Rosaline turned her stare away at that question. "Well... See..." She took a second to regain her wits. "It's... Well... Well-known that the festival is really popular for young couples, so... I was wondering..." A quick turn of her head later, and Gantz was back in her peripherals, hands clenched and raised to her mouth nervously. "Would... Would you like me t-to accompany you? Y-You know... Show you around?"

... The Young Paladin looked a bit surprised at this invite... "Are you asking me out on a date?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "Cause that's what it sounds like to me."

A giggle and a blush was provoked from Gantz's response, as Rose nodded. "That is a good way to put it, yes." She tilted her head back at him. "But... Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Gantz thought about how to respond to her... "I..."

"Ssssoundsss to me, like Gantzzy sstill remembersss the little sspat you two had back in Moorabella."

The two jumped and turned to find Lukino riding on his chocobo, Crusher, to the carts right, smiling at the both of them. "Luk!" Gantz yelled with a blush on his face. "Would you mind? We're in the middle of something here!"

He simply shrugged at the two, "Fine... Jussst tryin' to help was all. Sssides it looked like you weren't about to get to the point by yourssself-"

"THANK YOU, LUKINO." The tone was loud and dismissive as he pointed a thumb behind him; the universal sign meaning 'get lost'.

This only got a laugh out of the bangaa. "You're WELCOME by the by." With that said, Lukino pulled the reins back a bit, causing Crusher to break away from the cart.

Once Lukino was out of earshot, Rose turned back to Gantz. "..." She seemed to find her voice after a second. "Gantz... Is that true? What Lukino said?"

... A sigh escaped the young man's systems. "Yeah..." He shrugged. "I'll be honest with ya... I woulda asked you out myself even before I knew the festival was a popular thing for couples..." He turned to look at his girlfriend. "But then I remembered our little tiff the other day and... Well... I guess I just decided to let you cool off a bit... You never did tell me what was wrong, so I just assumed you was still mad at me."

... Rosaline blinked at the rationalization, her gaze moving down. "I... I see..." shaking her head, she looked back to Gantz. "To be honest though Gantz? That's why I wanted to ask you out." She tried for a kind smile. "Perhaps while we were enjoying the sights, I'd let you know what all of that was about back in Moorabella. You know, come clean."

"... You mean it?"

"Yes, of course I mean it."

There was a moment of consideration towards this, before a big wide smile appeared on Gantz's face. "Well, okay then! It's a date!" He looped an arm around the gria, chuckling. "This is gonna be great, just you wait, my winged beauty. The best time of your life!"

A giggle accompanied the chuckling, when Rose took in the Paladin's proclomation. "Heheh, I'm sure you will, oh Sir Gantz."

* * *

><p>"CAMOA KUPO! Camoa dead ahead!"<p>

Gantz and Rose quickly looked out in front of the caravan, as did everyone else...

Appearing just over the hill, a city sat in view, consisting of a giant collection of adobe buildings that stood between 1 to 4 stories tall, all of them grouped together in a collection of city blocks. As the clan's caravan drew closer, the group became aware of music and slowly growing din of chatter from hundreds, maybe thousands of people rising from the town, traveling on the winds to the visitor's ears. Camoa was always a big, busy city, and the music and sounds certainly did a good job of making that clear.

As the group entered the city, they found themselves in the mercantile district, where people of various species went about their daily routine, shopping for food, jewelry and clothes among other things in either shops or stalls. However there was a notably cheerful air as people chatted amongst themselves; with her sensitive ears, Luna was sure she heard many mentions of Clan Prima Donna and the Great Land Festival itself. The caravan was even approached by a group of children and adults, families likely, the children enthralled by the sight of the arriving clan. So excited were the kids at the sight of the chocobos and the visitors that they crowded around in awe.

Gantz smiled more and more, the more of the city he saw. The clan, upon loosing the kids from earlier, drove into the industrial districts and found that people were busily at work decorating the city in preparation of the festival. All of the city districts he had come to know when he first traveled down these streets were becoming more and more lively, more and more colorful. People, dressed in loose summer clothing and with equally bright colors, danced around in the streets to the music being echoed across the city.

"OOOI! Greetings Clanners!"

The group turned to see an old looking Nu-mou walk up to them, smiling at their arrival. While not as old looking as Roland (maybe somewhere around his 40's, where Roland was near 90), he appeared a jolly looking man with a slight silver beard matching his silverish fur. He was dressed in bright green and brown clothes, like that of a Nu-mou Beast Tamer. "Welcome one and all to our fair city! My name is Relius, and I'm the one directing the city's decoration. Who are all of you?"

Issac bowed his head to the Nu mou, "We are the members of Clan Highwind, based in Moorabella. We are here to answer the call for hired hands in your festive activities."

The nu-mou took this in a moment. "Moorabella eh? My you young ones have come a long way then. I suppose you are looking forward to stretching your legs after your long trip." He pointed to a building not too far off. "You can drop off your chocobos and carts there. Those are the public stables."

With an excited nod of his head, Marco smiled widely. "Thanks kupo! Much obliged!"

Before Marco could crack the reins however, the nu mou quickly caught the moogle's attention. "Hold, moogle. Need you any directions to an Inn before I head off?"

"Nah." Marco shook his head self-assuredly as he said this. "We'll be fine kupo. I know a good place not too far off." A moment later he scratched his chin. "One thing though, kupo. Where can we find you to start our work once we're settled in?"

The nu mou motioned to a nearby building that was more then heavily decorated when compared to the rest of the town. A sign hung by a wooden pole over the door, which, prominently, had the letters 'GLFC' on it, underneath the base of a tree that was chiseled on it. "If you need me, you may find me in that building." With a neighborly smile, he walked towards said building. "Enjoy your stay in Camoa!"

By that point, Marco looked REALLY excited as he waved to Relius. "Okay kupo! You got it." He actually shivered a little bit, after a second. "Ku-u-upo! I feel great! I'm so excited kupo!"

"Sheesh, Marco... Chill out would ya?" Came Issac with a joking expression. "This isn't one of those 'Techno-whosit' conventions you attend, it's a summer festival. No need to look like your about to wet yourself." This prompted a few chuckles from all around. Marco pouted indignantly in response.

Putting away the chocobo's and unloading the carts took a few minutes, but afterwards, when all was said and done, especially with getting Crusher to guard the carts, the gang walked out of the stables, and back out into the hustle and bustle of the festival preparations. Lukino could be seen carrying a big amount bags on his back (which made sense since he was the muscle of the group), and the rest of the clan carried their own personal belongings. "So Marco..." Came Gantz whom walked alongside Rosaline, from behind Issac and Luna. "Where's this Inn you mentioned? I'm ready to settle in and check out the town." He turned to Rosaline as he said that, causing her to blush.

"And I'm ready to get all thisss crap off my back!" Lukino growled as he said this. "I'm a WARRIOR, not a PACK MULE."

An impish chuckle was the response Marco gave to the group. "You guys! I'm surprised at you kupo!" He stopped walking and turned to the others. "Okay, I can understand it with our newer members, kupo, but you guys who have been here with us longest? Has it REALLY been so long ago that you don't remember this street?" He turned back around and lead the group down the way, until he turned at the nearest right. "There! Remember it now?"

When Gantz saw the place, his eyes lit up in recognition. Just down the street at the end of the block, marking a fork in the road, was a three story adobe establishment, with people going in and out of it. The sign above the door looked like it had little more then a shiney gil coin above the word 'INN'.

Issac was the first to say something. "The 'Golden Gil'!" He turned to his moogle friend with a look of pure surprise. "How fitting! We haven't seen the 'Golden Gil' in ages! Not since the incident with Clan Redwings."

Giggling, Luna, whom was hand-in-hand with Issac, nodded to the observation. "Indeed! It has been a long time! Almost a year in fact! So many fond memories..." She smiled lovingly to Issac, "In fact; Issac, was it not the 'Golden Gil's' first floor restaurant where we had our first date?"

Jarvis let out a laugh (combined with a few snorts) at this. "A date in a _snort!_ restaurant that doubles as an Inn? HAWHAWHAW! Sounds like a _Snort!_ Two-for-one deal if you ask me!" Luna and Issac blushed at the implication, while Jarvis laughed, Lukino chuckling along with him.

Rolling his eyes, Roland was unsurprised by the immaturity. "Oh yes... VERY mature, Jarvis..."

Shaking his head, Gantz looked among his friends. "Come on, you guys. Let's get the stuff inside so we can do what we want. I can't wait to see what's been set up for the festival thus far."

"Indeed." Roland said with a smile. "I cannot wait to sample the local library. I hear that new books are oft donated this time of year."

Lukino let out a chuckle, and a scoff. "Do whatcha want, Roland. I'm going to go sssee if the clan 'Chita'sss Weaponersss' showed up yet."

A loud snort followed. "You do what YOOOU want Luk. I'm going to the _Snort!_ Merchant district to cash in on some of the loot we've gained in our _snort!_ previous missions." He chuckled greedily. "After all, we've got enough junk that we could _snort_ earn a small fortune-"

Gantz grinned. "Typical of Seeq's to think about only money and or jewelry."

Jarvis growled at the joke, and fired off a counter joke as the clan entered the Golden Gil Inn...

And thus began a festive day in the city of Camoa...

* * *

><p>(There is another flash of light and magic as the camera returns to the Clan Highwind base. Upon looking around, it takes notice of Gantz, Rose, Jarvis and Lukino nearby.)<p>

Me: Okay, this should be the last nail. (STAMP!) There we go! The new billboard is all posted up and ready for action! (Grins.) Okay, now what are we putting up first?

Lukino: How about the old 'Monssster Ssslayer recordsss'. (Grins back at Gantz.) Even if you did bring down a Behemoth, I'm ssstill ahead of you on account of the sheer NUMBER of monstersss I've beat.

Me: (Laughs.) You wish, scale head!

Rosaline: (Laughs as well.) Come on boy's let's just post stuff up then we can get back to work, okay?

Me: Makes sen- (Notices the screen.) Oh! Hold on just a sec guys. (He quickly runs toward the screen.) You guys enjoy it? I recently learned how to bewitch my old journal to serve as the Chapter viewer, so you guys can experience for yourselves the adventures, the clan and I had back when.

Lukino: Who'sss he talkin' to?

Rosaline: (Rolls her eyes with a smile.) Oh let him have his fun. (By this point, she had come to understand the concept of the 'author's booth' and the '4th wall'.) He'll join us again in just a second.

Jarvis: Riiiiiight...

Gantz: Anyways, with that said, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Not sure when the next one is coming, but you guys will know when it does. Now, so it's clear, the chapters following this one will be ones giving you, the viewers, insight on each of the members of Clan Highwind before we move on to the main event. That's the one thing I want to do first and foremost with this fic. Why? (Points at the screen.) So I won't have anybody out there saying my characters are undefined and only there to help the main characters reach their goals without goals of their own. In otherwords? Being living plot devices. (Aside: Yes, I have heard this before.) Each clan member has their own dreams, and each one has their own goals.

(After a moment, he shrugs.)

Gantz: Don't worry though; the chapters, and indeed fanfic's following this one won't be entirely character centered, and will focus on the story, as well as the characters involvement in the story... But with that said, I shall leave you now to help out with my clan-mates, and, eventually work on the next chapter of the fic. (Holds up a peace sign.) R&R People! (And with that said, I run off and rejoin the others.) So how about we get back to fixing up the bilboard, eh? (The camera goes dark having heard that.)


	5. Chapter 1a

(The camera opens up on the Clan Highwind Base as Gantz works at his journal...)

(BAM! Before a Bangaa wearing Defender robes and armor smashed into the table, Gantz picking up the journal before this happened and placing the journal in his lap.)

Defender: YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU LIZARD? I'll show you a fight!

(The Defender was sent flying across the room before Lukino chased after him, growling and snarling not too much unlike a feral beast. As this happened, Rosaline walked up to the Paladin as she avoided the fighting Bangaa.)

Rosaline: Hey Gantz, how goes your writing? (She appeared to be disregarding the fight every bit as much as Gantz was.)

Gantz: Not bad, I'm doing pretty good. (POW WHAM BAM!) The account I was given by Jarvis has worked out pretty well for me.

Rosaline: So it would seem. Are you almost done?

Gantz: Almost. Just a few more edits that need to be done. But so many distractions.

Rosaline: (She rolls her eyes.) Tell me about it. (Lukino passes by choking the Bangaa defender, said opponent's eyes bugging out rather comically.) That squeaky chair is something else.

Gantz: Mmmhmm... Well... (He looks over the chapter a moment.) I guess this is pretty decent. (He casts a small spell on the book.) There. All sent in. That should handle that for a while. (CRASH! Gantz and Rose turned to see that Lukino had slammed his opponent through another table.) Was that our new Majohng table? (When Rose nodded, Gantz groaned.) Ramuh be damned... Come on we better seperate those two... (Finally takes notice of the 4th wall.) Oh!

Rosaline: Don't worry Gantz, I've got it. It'll give me practice. You just handle Lukino.

Gantz: Oh! You sure? (Rose nodded.) Okay, thanks. Be right back.

Rosaline: (As Gantz ran off he handed her his journal, prompting her to let out a little sigh.) Okay... So... I'm not particularly sure still if I'm talking to anyone or not... But I guess, I need to get used to it so... H-hello everybody, humes, moogles and- no-no-no, that's stupid. This is probably the real world I'm talking to... Um... Well... Whatever. Gantz has just set up the next chapter of his journal for you to see. He has... Informed me that the next few chapters will be spent telling all of you a little bit more about us in Clan Highwind, our personal interests, and goals. (She cleared her throat.) Now, the first chapter will be about our resident hunter Jarvis... I hardly need to say more since this next chapter will tell you more then I can... Hope you enjoy-

(CRASH!)

Gantz: Ow... (Is now laying among the wreckage of the old table as Rose looked down in surprise.)

Rosaline: ... (Narrows her eyes.) Now if you will excuse me, I have a fight to break up...

(She sets the journal on one of the remaining tables... The book glows brightly as the camera zooms into it...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.a<p>

Jarvis' Pawn Day

* * *

><p>"2000 gil!"<p>

"2000 Gil, do I hear 2200?"

"2500 gil!"

"2500 gil! My what a bid! Do I hear 2700? And there is 2700 right there!"

As Jarvis continued his stroll across the merchant district, his floppy ears picked up sounds of business from all sides. Auctions for items, people haggling, money just trading hands and being thrown around like Chocobo feathers in the wind, in general, went on with full force. He snorted in pleasure, already feeling at home.

"And the bid is now at 3900 gil for the decorative shield! 3900 gil going once!... Going twice!.." The autioneer's gavel hit his stand. "Sold to the Bangaa gentleman with the White Monk robes!"

Said Bangaa walked up and claimed the shield as Jarvis continued on his way, one destination in mind. Said destination was what appeared to be a somewhat shabby adobe building with a sign hanging up above the door that had the word 'PAWN' written on it in big bold letters. He walked inside briskly, humming the festival tunes he had heard earlier to himself as he did.

Inside the store, he found that ever pleasant sight of armor, clothes, wepaons (with guns being wide in selection), airship parts, and even jewelry; it was the Super Store of Camoa's lower levels this Pawn Shop, and Jarvis fondly remembered many a visit to this place during his time in the clan. There was a light grin on the seeq's face as he walked to the front desk and rang the bell. "Hey! I'm here ta _snort!_ sell!"

As per usual, a female hume clerk saw to him within a few seconds of his announcement, dressed in shabby looking peasant robes. "Oh, hello there sir, good evening." she said this with a slight smile, knowing from various meetings with the seeq that she was likely in for a pretty big import today. The Seeq's smiling face made this fact all the clearer. "So, what is it that you bring to our humble store this time, clanner? Shall you show to me your wares?"

The hunter nodded to the request as he bowed his head to her. " 'Course m'lady. Right away." Pulling off his satchel, he proceeded to lay out the contents of the bag on the desk. Said collection consisted of a variety of battle spoils from Animal hides, furs, scales, skins and a few other things that make up the hunter's skinning trade. Along with the hides, Jarvis put in monster bones as well; he knew better then anyone that certain bones from certain monsters sold very well for the creation of weapons and armors. Next came molted feathers from the clan's chocobos, another popular smithing material, followed by a few metal ores, obviously collected from a trip to one of the many mines that littered the Jylland region of Ivalice, and, finally the dragon hides that the clan had collected only recently from the dragon case.

... Well... This was certainly a sizable haul...

"What? _snort!_" Jarvis grinned. "You know too well I'm inna clan." He looked a mite proud of himself as he pointed to his chubby chest. "It pays to be a warrior and hunter."

A sweatdrop was the response at the explanation, the woman chuckling awkwardly. "I-I see..." She cleared her throat before taking in the wide variety of materials before her. "Let us see here... There is quite a lot of spoils... Armor and Weapon-smiths will likely pay three bundles to get their hands on it..." She picked up the dragon hide in apparent wonder. "The Dragon Hide especially... Maybe not THE best quality, but it's still quite superb."

Jarvis let out a belly laugh. "Comes with the _snort!_ job madame." Chuckling to a stop, he quickly checked his otherwise grimy nails. "Soooo... How much we talkin' anyways? The Dragon Hide ALONE should _Snort!_ be worth 9000 gil, if not 14,000." He crossed his arms, and the clerk could almost see the Seeq drooling, imagining all that gil in his hands.

This prompted yet another sweatdrop from the clerk as she took in the hunter's giddiness. But... Of course, she supposed she should have seen it coming...

Seeq's WERE rather single-minded creatures; money was the main thing that governed their trains of thought and consciousness.

* * *

><p>By the time everything was exchanged, the Seeq walked out of the store with around 146,500 gil, chuckling like a crazed little loonatic... Either that or a kid at a candy store... Either one really. "Heheheheheh<em>SNORT!<em>heheheheh! AHHHHHH... It's good to _Snort_ be me." With that said, he slipped the cash into his hunting pouch before anyone could notice it. "Made out like a BANDIT. Just wait till the rest-a the _Snort!_ clan see's the haul."

Upon doing this, he looked around the marketplace as all of the auctions continued on full swing; one appeared to have bids going up for a rare ore, another for a sort of rare weapon, and yet another for a foreign looking pet. As the Seeq walked, he ignored it all, being self-contained enough not to join in on the spending, regardless of how much the gil might've been searing a hole in his pocket.

"Excuse me... Sir?"

Jarvis looked around when he realized that voice had been talking to him. "Huh?"

"Down here _snort_ sir!"

Looking down, the Seeq found what appeared to be a little Seeq boy barely around 7 Summers old wearing raggedy pants, no shirt, with a tiny horn adorning his head. Due to his age and the Seeq race's plump physical structure, he was barely around a foot tall and wasn't so much plum as he was stout; a contrast to Jarvis, whom was around 6 feet tall and was quite rountound.

The little porker held up a small tin cup trying to look as sorry as possible. "Some gil for _snort_ the poor, kind sir?"

Jarvis looked down at the child; so innocent, so young... "Ferget it." He snorted as he turned around, leaving the child as he was. "I'm busy."

If he had hoped that would be enough to get rid of the child, his hopes were not met. "Oh Pleeease sir?" The child circled around the older Seeq holding up his cup. "I need the money for _snort_ my mommy. She needs medicine and medicine _snort_ costs a heap of money. So pleeeease good sir?" He gave Jarvis puppy dog eyes as he shook the cup, causing what few coins he had in it to jingle about.

Jarvis, that greedy ranger, shook his head, "Kid... You aren't hearin' me, I'm _Snort!_ not donatin to just ANY random urchin on the street-"

"Come on, please? My momma's really sick sir! She needs medicine."

"Aintchu got a pops or somethin to _Snort!_ afford stuff like that?" Jarvis seemed genuinely curious at this.

"No..." The child lowered his head, his floppy ears slacking a bit. "He's in _snort_ jail."

...

...

A grin passed Jarvis' face. "That so?" He snorted with a chuckle. "Very nice _Snort!_ act kid." The kid's attention was caught VERY quickly. "Hey." Jarvis pointed a thumb at himself. "I used to own these _Snort!_ streets too. Was an accomplished thief when I was yer _Snort!_ Age, piglett." The mature seeq's eyes wandered around a few seconds as if trying to find something... "In fact... I recognize this _Snort!_ little ploy your doin' here. Where's all yer little buddies at?"

... To say the young seeq looked surprised at Jarvis' observations would've been a MASSIVE understatement...

His eyes then wandered to a nearby alleyway where it was revealed several more little Seeq children was lying in wait, equally surprised by this turn of events. The child squealed in horror when he realized Jarvis had caught his gaze and spotted the others too. The children yelped and tried, too late, to hide themselves.

Seeing this, Jarvis chuckled as he turned to the beggar boy; said seeq looking to be in a cold sweat by this point. "Are... Are you gunna _snort_ turn us in?"

...

...

'Cla-cla-clank-cla-clank'...

The child looked surprised when he raised his head and opened his eyes... In his little cup was, to his wide-eyed agape, 10,000 gil... He then looked to the adult seeq with wide eyes. "You kiddin'? Why would I iSnort/i Wanna do that?" He grinned and waved a hand dismissively. "Just be more _Snort!_ careful next time, eh?" He turned down a road, but flashed the kid one last smile before saluting him an odd salute... One that looked like a 'Hang Loose' sign. "Stick it to the big guys."

And with that, he was gone, walking towards the northern side of town, leaving the little porkers behind to try and figure out what happened...

After a few seconds, the child ran into the alley where the other Seeq kids awaited. "Hey Ben..." Came one of the kids, this one dressed in overalls with a pair of goggles over his eyes. "What just _snort_ happened?"

Ben looked at the cup full of gil, then out to the crowd where the adult Seeq vanished...

"I have _snort_ no idea..."

Meanwhile...

As Jarvis continued walking down the streets, he did so with a jolly stride, the money (The amount now 136,500 gil) safely sealed in a pouch on his belt. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had a hell of a haul... A minute into the walk his mind wandered back to the child he had seen...

As he walked, he pulled out a photograph from one of the pouches on his belt... "Heh..."

On the photo, there appeared the slums in the town of Camoa in the background, and in the foreground? Four Seeq children stood there, a chocobo standing behind them. Two of the seeq's looked similar to each other, likely twins, and was arm in arm both appearing around 8 Summers old with blue skin, another was giving the camera the salute of a Dalmascan soldier, with green skin and a purple horn atop his head, and appeared around 10 Summers old...

The fourth and final Seeq meanwhile looked the most familiar with blue skin, wearing tacky bronze jewels and a leather brown pair of pants. He appeared around 6 Summers old, trying to climb up the chocobo's leg, though the bird apparently seemed used to this.

Jarvis smiled... Ah the old gang...

He put away the photo... "Yep... Those _Snort_ were the days..."

* * *

><p>(We now see the Clan Highwind base... Though there are now para-medics wheeling out the earlier Bangaa defender, with White Mages over looking him. Standing in the base, Lukino looked relatively bruised and battered, Rosaline sported a few cuts and a black eye, and Gantz had a bunch of splinters, was rubbing a tender area on his head, yeowching at it and the battered state his body was in.)<p>

Gantz: ... Well... That was mildly unpleasant... Ow...

Lukino: You didn't HAVE to jump in and help me ya know...

Rosaline: (Gives Lukino a steely glare.) Well it didn't look like you was going to stop anytime soon. Someone had to jump in and stop ya before you ended up slaying somebody.

Lukino: Cut me a break, I knew what I wassss doing.

Gantz: Right... (He notices the 4th Wall.) Sorry I can't give you a better sign off, but this chapter was relatively short anyways, and I have other interests to turn my attention to at this time... Owowow... In the meantime, I hope you just enjoyed the chapter. (Weakly holds up a peace sign.) Urk-R&R people- oh jeeze... Thanks for punching me in the gut Luk...

Lukino: That wasssn't me for the lassst time, it was that fu-

(The Camera goes dark.)


	6. Chapter 1b

Marco: Hahahah! Well well! How about this! (Marco can be seen sitting at the front desk overlooking what looks like a few sheets of paper. Must have been Job Petition papers.) After such a long time of working small odd jobs and basic monster hunts, we're finally given attention by Jyllan Sovereignty Society!

Gantz: (appears to be writing in his book, as he looks over the paper. He appeared to be multi-tasking really.) Hmmm, that's a pretty big surprise. I thought they only kept their attention on big-time clans like Clan Diatroma, Clan Gully or even Clan Centurio. Wonder why they'd contact us?

Lukino: (Grins.) Who caresss? Thisss could mean SssERIOUSss pay-dirt for usss.

Jarvis: Heheheheh _SNORT!_ Paydirt! Now yer speakin' my language! (He looks along the paper.) So what's the job anyways?

Marco: Hmmm, something about some cat burgulars going around stealing stuff. No real pattern for the robberies it looks like... But it's difficult to say, there's not a lot of intel according to these reports.

Gantz: Well it's a start at least- (Notices the 4th wall.) Oh! Excuse me guys. (He walks away from the front desk and over to the poker table, leaving his clan mates confused.) Hey there guys, sorry about the delay. (Looks through the chapter.) Anyways, I have completed the next chapter ahead of time, and decided to send it in ahead of time. Good frame of thought on my part considering. (Casts a spell on the book.) Anyways, with that said, here you guys go, time for the next chapter! This one focuses on Marco, and another member of our clan. Hope you enjoy. (The book starts glowing.)

Marco: Hey Gantz! Come on, it'd be cool if we could get your oppinion on this too, ya know?

Gantz: Coming Marco! (With that said, he leaves the book on the table as he walks off. The book continues to glow brightly as the camera zooms in on it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.b<p>

The Clan Clown

* * *

><p>"Ku-po du-du-du kupo! Du-dududu dudu-dudu kupo!"<p>

In the town of Camoa's Industrial district, Marco appeared to be having the time of his life, hanging up streamers, posting up posters, and generally doing what he could to make the town appear more colorful and festive. As he did, he was humming along with the music being played by nearby street performers, dancing from one post to the next. Needless to say, Marco was doing his job and enjoying every moment of it. People that passed by the moogle couldn't help but chuckle at the sight; why, a few of them even danced right along with him.

After all, like an old wiseman used to say; if you have fun doing your job, you'll never have to work a day in your life.

Many of the other decorators had adopted to Marco's infectious enthusiasm as they continued with their jobs, smiling and humming along. If a young moogle could do this in the hot summer heat, so could they. Such... Moogle-like manner was just contagious in that sense.

Streamers lined the magic powered torches that lined the streets by the time Marco had finished his part of the job. "Heheheh! That's some fine workin' kupo!" With that said, he proceeded to pull out a map of the city and shaded in one of the many streets with the kind of quill that magically provides ink when used (a handy tool Marco had to say) signifying that the area had been completed. There was several other streets shaded in along with it, showing him to be almost be halfway done. "Heh! At the rate I'm goin', I'll be done in no time flat kupo!"

He had a giddy little grin as he, along with his other workers moved onto the next block... "Huh?" However, Marco took notice of a bunch of people being on this street, many walking to whatever their intended destinations may be... A bunch more of them however appeared to be crowded around a certain stall near the middle of the block, on the left side of the street. "Huh... Wonder what's goin' on over there kupo?"

Marco briskly walked over, holding onto a couple of the decorations he was intending to put up as he did. The crowd seemed to be thinning out a bit as people left, a few of them carrying tickets of some kind. The closer he got, the moogle started hearing the voice of the person he assumed was running the stall. "That's right people! You heard me right kupo! Come one come all and purchase a ticket for a flight on me aircutter skiff, kupo!"

... Marco froze...

That... Voice..!

He quickly worked his way through the crowd upon hearing the voice. He just HAD to see who the voice belonged to for himself.

When at last he broke through the crowd, he found the stall in question, a modest thing made of a type of wood with a picture of an old aircutter airship, the kind of airships normally known for mid-air dogfights, painted on the front. That was when he saw the owner... "That's right kupo! This is my very last ticket for today, kupopo! After this I won't be offering anymore til tomorrow! So if you can't wait that long be sure to get it kupo!" People clambered around, but Marco still saw the person running the stall, holding the ticket up for everyone to see.

The owner was a moogle in her (Him being able to tell the moogle was a she thanks to her curled eyelashes, and pink pom-pom) early 20's with dark brown fur wearing Tinker aparrel complete with a pair of aeronautic goggles and an aerodynamic blue scarf. She was a rather cute little thing with an exotic accent that Marco recognized as Rozarrian. "Yes yes dearies! It is indeed a standard issue WRG Rozarrian Aircutter! It even comes complete with a Double M Throttle Mist Engine with Aerodynamic Class S rudders installed in the wings!" And her techno babble... Ah a genius and a beauty...

But of course, he expected no less from his old friend... Someone he had met at the 'Goug Academy of Technology'.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the LAST ticket for today! Sold to the young gentleman with the blonde chestnut hair!" She handed the ticket to a young hume dressed in soldier uniform whom appeared to be accompanied by a young lady with pinkish hair. "But don't you worry your heads chicos and chicas! Tomorrow I'll have even more tickets to sell! For those of you that do have tickets kupo, you can meet me at the ole hangar just outside of town to cash in your tickets in 1 hour, kupo!" With that said, she waved everyone off. "As for the rest of you, see you all next time kupo-kupo!" A few people left in annoyance, while others left with tickets in hand. Regardless of which though, they left the stall owner to count her spoils. "Hehehehe! Another day another 3,000+ gil, kupo! Wonderful!"

Marco only stood where he was. He wanted to leave too but his body refused to let him move. It was like it was begging him to stay here... the moogle stall owner didn't seem to notice him...

...

...

...

_SAY SOMETHING!_

"H-hello L-Lea..."

FINALLY taking notice of the person remaining, the moogle took her eyes off her money and looked to see who it was. For a moment, the female moogle, apparently named Lea, stared at him, not recognizing him... Before realization seemed to dawn on her and her eyes widened. "Holy... Bahamut!"

She jumped down from the stall table in true energetic fashion, rushed over to the young moogle and hugged him... Nearly glomping him actually... Nah, she glomped him Marco was so stiff and nervous he wasn't ready to get plowed over. "Dear SCIONS, this... This is so remarkable!" She got up, helping Marco up and proceeded to shake his hand with such enthusiasm that poor Marco nearly felt his arm getting yanked out of it's socket. "What are you doing here Marco dear? Kupokupokupo!"

Marco finally managed to seperate his hand from Lea's, taking a moment to regain his composure. "W-well kupo..." Marco was a blushing mess, sputtering and trying to find his answer. "I-I was h-here t-to take in this f-f-festival k-kupo..." He looked to Lea shyly. "Wh-what about you, k-kupo? What are you doing here miss Lea?"

"Just Lea is fine, compadre." She said with a wide smile. "I've been selling tickets to ride on me old ship kupo!" She giggled as she showed off her recently made monet. "And people have been paying through the nose to get on me skiff! Just check out my profit for today kupo! 3,500 gil!"

There was a light chuckle to respond to his friend's excitement before Marco said anything. "Yeah, that is indeed a lot of money Lea. I'm happy for you, kupo." Lea giggled at the compliment, seeming pleased with herself. "So... Uh..." Marco began, clearing his throat. "I suppose your a little too busy to join me for a cup of tea then... Eh, kupo?"

Lea's attention appeared to be caught on something beyond Marco. When he turned he found the town decorators busily working, hanging streamers around the avenue. Before he could say anything, he felt Lea take one of his hands...

The one he had FINALLY remembered was still holding the streamers. "It looks to me like 'YOU'RE a little too busy' yourself old friend." She said with a chortle.

A huge blush appeared on Marco's face, one noticeable just beyond his fur as he pulled his hand back... Dammit how could he forget the streamers? "OOP!" He chuckled bashfully, memories returning, "Uh... R-right. I forgot all about this kupo..." He took notice of the other decorators trying to catch his attention, as he regained his thoughts, causing him to chuckle in an embarassed fashion as he turned his attention back on Lea. "S-sorry kupo..."

He sighed, looking absolutely mortified as he took a step away from his old friend...

However, a hand found itself on his shoulder comfortingly. He looked back to Lea to find her standing there, flashing him an amused grin. Indeed it was her hand too. "I AM free after my appointments though." She winked playfully. "Say sometime around 8, kupo?"

... Marco's normally white furry face turned red once more when he heard that. "Is... Isn't that close to nightfall though, k-kupo?"

Lea giggled in response, "Oh come now, Marco dear. We're both mature grown-ups aren't we? I think we can have a late night kupo." Another move later and Lea had an arm wrapped around Marco grinning mischievously to him. "Heck, I think we're entitled to have us a little siesta, don't you think?"

Marco blushed a bit more at this contact as he thought about this. "Well... I... I guess so-"

"Good!" With that said, she kissed Marco on the chee-

Wait...

WHAT?

Poor poor Marco froze up on the spot as Lea seperated from him and winked to her friend. "See you around, Marco! Kupo! And be sure to remember; 8 PM!"

"R-r-right..!"

With that said, Lea chuckled at the awkward response and quickly took her leave, leaving Marco to watch the departure, his gaze lovestruck and his right hand dazedly waving good-bye. A smile played on his face as he watched her go. Such an angel... He momentarily marveled at his previous conversation truthfully, very much surprised that he managed to last through it without so much as saying or doing something completely and utterly stupi-

Wait...

WHAT DID MARCO JUST AGREE TO?

His daze was snapped in that instant, and his eyes were wide in fear. "OH IFRIT-!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent putting up decorations and freaking about his soon to come date...

* * *

><p>(The glow dies down revealing the Clan Highwind base, with no-one seeming to be around. What can be noticed is the book is gone as well, with no clues as to where it went.)<p>

?: Oh hello there! (The camera turns to show that the person speaking is none other then Rosaline.) I apologize for no-one being here to greet you; you just missed Gantz and the others. They left for a mission a little while ago you see. (She chuckles nervously as she notices the book gone.) Looks like Gantz took the book with him too, so you might not be hearing from this thing until he gets back.

(She looks around a moment.)

Rosaline: Boy, this is awkward... Well... I guess all I can say is I hope you enjoyed the chapter. From what I saw, it wasn't one of Gantz's longest, but it wasn't that bad. So uh... Read and Review? (She clears her throat.) Um, excuse me, I have to go and attend to a few things around the base... Until next time.


	7. Chapter 1c

(The camera turns on after a long time to reveal the Clan Highwind Base once again bustling with activity as the clan went about their business. Marco was seen going over some forms as he passed by Gantz, whom was sitting at the table and writing in his journal. Issac passed by a few seconds later, looking over one of his katana's as he sharpened them with a brick of mythril. As everything went on however on, one didn't pass by.)

Roland: Hmmm... (He appeared to be reading a book as he passed... However his eyes were taken off of his novel when he noticed Gantz busily writing away in his journal, stopping to think a little every few seconds before getting back to work a second later.) More work on your novella Gantz?

Gantz: Yep.

Roland: (Chuckles.) It does the old heart good sometimes, knowing that youth isn't wasted on the young like this. (He marked his place in the book he had been reading and took a seat next to the paladin.) So, where are you in your storyline? I understand before we left on our trip to Rabanastre that you were writing chapters meant specifically to define us, your family, as people. Where are you on that?

Gantz: (Smiles.) I'm on Luna's chapter... (Frowns again.) But I'm at a loss on what to do... It surprises me that I know so little about Luna.

Roland: That is why we are here. (He looks over his work.) You know... I happen to know a story about Luna you could use for your journal. It was during that very same time-frame. She had told me of this experience as we were traveling to-

Gantz: SPOILER ALERT! (That succeeds in startling Roland.) Sorry old man, but we're not that far along yet.

Roland: R-Right... Sorry. But... Please refrain from doing that again...

Gantz: Sorry... (Thinks a moment.) Well, if you know this story about Luna... (Looks to him expectantly.) Why don't you tell me the story, and I'll make note of it as you go?

Roland: Hmmm... An interesting proposal. (Smiles.) But I suppose that will help you along, so don't mind if I do. (He clears his throat.) When you're ready.

Gantz: Gotcha. (Leans forward and prepares a pen.) And go.

Roland: Hmhmhmhmhm... Let me see... It was during the Great Land Festival so long ago. Luna was busily going about her job as clans and mercs of all shapes and sizes conversed...

(The journal glows as the camera zooms into it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.c<p>

The Camoa Brave

* * *

><p>The Prancing Chocobo bustled with activity as clans, bounty hunters, mercenaries, various other warriors and customers went about their eating, drinking or merry-making. No-one could really fault them for it honestly, since they had plenty of reason. The date of the Great Land Festival was drawing nearer and nearer with each hour passed and, for many, the festival had started early just for the sake of merry-makers that came early to help with the set-up.<p>

At one table in particular, a clan of a particular ranking could be seen deep in discussion… Though really, no-one paid them any mind as they continued partying. This clan WAS Clan Dip after all.

Some more talking occurred before the young hume Soldier of Clan Dip stood up from his seat, looking a little red in the face for some reason or another. The action appeared to be supported by his clan mates, another Hume, two Viera and a Moogle, all of them motioning him to go to the front bar in with confidence granting smiles. He smiled himself briefly before, he walked stiffly over to a stool at said bar and sat himself down. For a long hard moment, he just sat there, fiddling with the collar of his uniform in nervousness, knowing what was about to happen…

"Uh… Ex… Excuse me."

Luna, whom had been running the bar, turned to see the young man. She herself had been changed out of her Green Mage robes and was now in her old bar maid uniform; an outfit with short sleeves that was light blue in color complete with a tan skirt and a brown apron to help keep the ensemble clean. "Oh! Hello there sir." Her rabbit like ears appeared relaxed and leaning back a bit, a sure sign meaning she was at ease. "What can I do for you?"

The Clan Dip member cleared his throat, looking a mite nervous. It had been hard enough just walking up to the bar and greeting the most recent object of his affections. Trying to strike up a conversation was another thing entirely. "Uh… Well…." He stuttered a little, sweating beside himself. "I was… I was j-just… Wondering…" Luna tilted her head, her rabbit ears twitching up in confusion. "Well… You know… It'll soon be the day of the G-Great Land Festival… And I was…. Well, I was just sorta hoping that… If you don't-"

"Outta the way, ya ssscrawny runt."

The soldier only had time to jump in surprise at the interruption, before he was roughly SHOVED clean off the stool by a big scaley hand. He performed a perfect faceplant, which prompted him to groan in pain and massage his poor bruised nose. With the tenacity that could be attributed to the low ranking but stubborn clan Dip, he was back on his feet in a second. "Hey!" He was quick to whirl around to take a look at the obvious Bangaa that had just stolen his seat. "I was sitting in that st-" He stopped DEAD when he saw just WHO he was addressing. "St-st-sto-st-stoo-st-stoo-stoo-"

The nervous gibbering was well warranted really. Said Bangaa appeared young in age, but was still very intimidating in stature and appearance, commonplace for Bangaa. The reptile was a dusty orange color wearing Gladiator armor sans the job classes renowned metal face mask. However the lack of mask allowed the Clan Dip soldier and indeed every other patron in the pub to get a load of the bangaa's large amount of body art, from the multiple piercings (To the many lining his bottom snout and the ring in his forked tongue) to the numerous tattoos that looked to be of Celtic design, many on his face, some on his uncovered shoulders, and many people had no doubts that the tattoos would cover a good amount of his body under the armor.

"Ya got ssssomethin' ta sssay ta me PUNK?"

…..

"Uh… NO! Of course not-hehehe-! You can keep the seat, I don't even like the seat, and so many people like that seat-" 'THUD' went the Bangaa's fist as it pounded its opposite's palm…. Needless to say, the soldier tripped over his own feet trying to get away.

With that done, the tattooed bangaa scoffed at the man before sitting back down on the stool and holding up a hand for a drink. "Pfff… Wimp."

"Ah Jhalel… Still picking on lower rank clans are we?"

It looked like hearing this set the reptile off something fierce as he rounded about to the Viera behind the counter….. However, imagine everyone's surprise when, instead of watching the Bangaa SLUG the daylights out of the bar-maid, he instead nearly dropped his jaw. "L-Luna? Isss that you?"

Luna rolled her eyes at the street punk Bangaa as she poured a glass of sake and placed it on the bar. "Very much so." She said with a strict, almost distasteful monotone. "How have you been keeping, Jhalel?"

At first, this didn't seem to process for the Bangaa as he looked at Luna with wide eyes. A few seconds later however, the look of surprise broke even and a wide smile appeared in it's place. "Luna! By Maduin'sss beard, look at ya! You've grown sssinccce I've lassst ssseen ya!" He picked up the tankard Luna left him and downed it within seconds. "And may I jussst sssay, the yearsss have DEFINITELY been kind to you. A Diamond in the Rough, ya are. A Beauty amidssst the wasstesss."

This compliment did elicit a blush, but otherwise seemed to have the opposite desired effect to what Jhalel had in mind. Her frown was prominent as she continued looking at him, unamused. "Thank you Jhalel. But you should keep such compliments to yourself. I'm no longer a member of the Camoa Braves and, as of currently, my life is better off due to it."

Jhalel had a curious expression on his face… At least until understanding crossed him. "Don't tell me yer ssstill sssore at me." He set the tankard down on the bar as he continued. "Come now Luna. Tough deccisssion-making isss what bein' a leader isss all about, you know that. What happened, happened because it had to."

Her expression was neutral as Luna took the tankard and proceeded to clean it, turning her back to Jhalel. "Be that as it may, your… 'Decisions' were not well favored. Some of them only served to make me wonder more and more why you were picked as the leader." She put the tankard away, and pulled out a bottle of sake. "You certainly did nothing to deserve it. You always did like to bully people."

The Bangaa shook his head at this. "We all have our sssob sstoriesss… I'm jusst sssorry I played a negative role in your'sss…" Luna merely rolled her eyes at this…

Before jumping a couple feet into the air, when she felt a hand graze her backside, squeaking a little in surprise. When she turned back around, she found that Jhalel's hand was there reaching over the bar but pulling back. The Bangaa's expression seemed sincere. "Come on Luna. Give a guy a chanccce. We usssed to get along real well didn't we? Why don't you give us another try? You're too tough a spellblade and too good a street brawler to be wastin' your talents here in a bar."

…..

SMACK!

Jhalel's head was jerked to one side, wincing and hurt at the apparent mark Luna's slap had left on his face. The entire restaurant meanwhile turned to see the scene surprise evident and building when they beheld Luna's expression, which resembled one of very much past expired patience. "ONE: This job isn't a waste, it's a pleasure. I get to meet people, help people in their hurt if they have any. TWO: I'm already a member of another clan that treats me better. THREE: I also already have a boyfriend that treats me with more love and respect then you can ever claim to have. FOUR: YOU'RE A JERK, and FIVE: You had better think TWICE before touching me again. I'm not that 15 year old runaway rebel child anymore. I may have had patience for this kind of debauchery before 4 years ago, but I don't now. Not in the SLIGHTEST."

…..

The silence that followed brought a kind of satisfaction to Luna as she poured Jhalel another glass of Sake and then simply walked off. Another gentleman, hume by race, awaited her there, looking to be just as surprised as everyone else.

Then there came a grumble as Jhalel dumped his drink onto the floor, dropped the tankard along with it and left in a huff… And the Clan Dip soldier from before let out a hard sigh from where he sat, looking greatly disappointed. Likely from one specific piece of Luna's earlier points more than anything else.

"Very impressive young lady." Came the gentleman Luna was serving, as he rubbed his bearded chin. "Standing up to that ruffian like that? That was truly very impressive indeed. Very well done." Luna gave him his tankard of some non-alcoholic drink as the man chortled.

"He isn't a ruffian, you know." That caught his attention as the man looked to her. "Jhalel I mean… He's just… Lost, that's all." She sighed. "Lost just like I was once."

She then lifted her hand to look at a silver bracelet around her wrist… One that Issac had given to her, she remembered with a fond smile.

"But he'll find his way one day… I know I did."

* * *

><p>(The book flashes again as Gantz finishes writing down everything he had heard from Roland.)<p>

Gantz: ... Wow... I wonder what Luna's story is with Jhalel? It sounds like they were good friends back in the day.

Roland: (Sighs.) None but Luna truely knows the tale... Perhaps Issac knows, but that is only because the two are so close. (He smiled a bit.) I myself? I know bits and pieces of the story.

Gantz: Hmmm... I wonder what it is she's got to hide?

Roland: Let us not delve. We all know Luna, city Viera though she is, she was raised strictly following the code of the _'Green Word'_, the ancient laws of the Viera.

Gantz: (Thinks about this, having heard of the 'Green Word' before.) Isn't that the law that forbids Viera from leaving the woods?

Roland: 'Never leave the woods' is only one of the few Viera laws. (Chuckles as he picks up a book.) It is one of the big ones yes, but Luna knowledge on the _Green Word,_ you see, is purposefully incomplete. There's no reason to uphold that most vital rule since she was raised outside of the woods. (He turns and looks to the fourth wall.) Some of you may be curious as to why she bothers... Well that is just the way Viera are, inside the wood or out, they are a deeply spiritual people. Always have been, always will be.

(That surprises Gantz as he grins.)

Gantz: So you knew? (He motions to the fourth wall as he said this.)

Roland: Rosaline mentioned it to me. (Chortles.) I figured if I should ever be featured in these 'afterwords' of yours, I could do my best to educate your readers on the ways of Ivalice.

Gantz: Well... You won't bore them to death right?

Roland: I make no promises... But I will endeavor not to, if it means that much to you.

Gantz: Hahaha, thanks dude, that'd be appreciated. (He looks to the Fourth Wall himself.) Well with that said, we hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it took a while, but rest assured, the wait during the Thanksgiving break will well be worth it. (Gives a Peace Sign.) R&R People!

Roland: Until next we meet. (He nods to the Fourth wall.) The world of Ivalice is a land of many mysteries... And we look forward to you sharing with us our own experiences.

(And with that Roland lifted the book up and continued reading, while Gantz got back to work on his journal...)


End file.
